Sueños de Amor
by Yume no Ai
Summary: Cuatro hermanas causan sensacion en la temporada en Londres y tambien atrayendo la atencion de los cuatro grandes libertinos de Londres. SxS TxE SxR HrmxD
1. Capitulo uno

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Este es el primer capitulo de "Sueños de amor" en donde cuatro hermanas llagan a Londres y se cambierten en la sensacion de la temporada y tambien llaman la especial atencion de los mayores cuatro libertinos de Londres. Hasta donde llegaran ellos para tenerlas? Por que es obvio que ellas no se contentaran con ser otra mas en su lista.**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Sueños de amor**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capítulo** **1¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

?

El ruido de las anillas de la cortina se asemejó al de un trueno. A pesar de que el cabecero de la cama con dosel seguía envuelto en sombras, Shaoran era consciente de que, por alguna misteriosa razón, Wei estaba intentando despertarlo, cuando ni si­quiera sería mediodía.  
Tumbado boca abajo entre las cálidas sábanas y con la mejilla descansando sobre una almohada del más suave plumón, Shaoran pensó en hacerse el dormido. Pera Wei sabía que estaba despierto; a veces, aquel de­monio de hombre parecía conocer sus pensamientos mejor que él mismo.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza, abrió un ojo de un ambar in­tenso y vio a su extremadamente correcto mayordomo de pie, inmóvil y con el rostro impasible.  
Frunció el ceño, y como respuesta a aquella señal de la ira que se avecinaba, Wei se apresuró a exponer su asunto. Aunque no era que se tratase de algo suyo en particular. Solamente el voto conjunto de la servidum­bre que ocupaba puestos de responsabilidad en Delmere House le había inducido a estorbar a Su Excelencia a la insólita hora de las nueve de la mañana. Sabía muy bien lo peligroso que aquella empresa podía resultar. Llevaba nueve años al servicio de Shaoran Li, Vizconde Delmere. No parecía muy posible que el reciente as­censo de su señor al grado de Su Excelencia el Duque de Twyford hubiera alterado su humor en absoluto.

En realidad y por lo que Wei había visto, con el asunto de su inesperada herencia su señor había puesto a prueba sus nervios más de lo que lo había hecho en sus treinta y cuatro años de existencia.  
-Hillshaw me ordenó que le comunicara que hay una joven que desea verlo Su Excelencia.  
Incluso al mismo Shaoran le sorprendía escuchar su nuevo título en boca de su sirviente y, sin darse cuenta, miró a su alrededor sin saber a quién se estaba diri­giendo. Una dama, pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño.  
-No. .  
-¿Ha dicho no, Su Excelencia?  
La confusión en el timbre de voz de su mayordomo quedó clara. A Shaoran le dolía la cabeza pues había estado levantado hasta el amanecer. La tarde empezó mal cuando se vio obligado a asistir a una de las fiestas cele­bradas por su tía materna, Lady Maxwell. Aquellas re­sultaban demasiado insulsas para su gusto y los lángui­dos suspiros que su presencia provocaba entre las jóvenes y dulces muchachas eran suficientes para ha­cerle perder el ritmo al depravado más empedernido. Y aunque tenía todo el derecho a reivindicar aquel título, lo de seducir debutantes no era su estilo. Al menos no a los veintiseis.

Había abandonado la fiesta tan pronto como le había sido posible, retirándose a la discreta casa de campo donde residía su última amante; pero la bella Carmelita estaba de mal genio. ¿Por qué aquella clase de mujeres era siempre tan avariciosa? ¿Y por qué imaginaban que iba a tolerar aquel comportamiento? Habían tenido una pelea tremenda que terminó mal, dándole a la seductora muchacha las vacaciones indefinidas.

Tras eso, había estado en White's y luego en Bood­les, en donde se encontró con un grupo de amigotes con los que pasó la velada y parte de la mañana también. En ese momento, la punzada de dolor que sintió en la ca­beza le recordó que había bebido demasiado.  
Lanzó una especie de gruñido y se incorporó, con­templando a Wei con la mirada completamente lúcida, algo extraño dado su estado.  
-Si hay una mujer que ha venido a verme, no puede ser una dama. Ninguna dama que se precie vendría aquí -Shaoran frunció el ceño de nuevo, arrugando su bello ros­tro y suspiró largamente mientras hundía la cabeza entre las manos -¿La ha visto usted Wei?  
-Alcancé a ver a la joven dama cuando Hillshaw la hizo pasar a la biblioteca, Su Excelencia.  
El hecho de que Wei hubiera llamado a aque­lla mujer joven dama lo decía todo. Sus criados tenían la experiencia suficiente para saber distinguir entre una dama y el tipo de mujer que podría visitar la resi­dencia de un soltero. Lo que resultaba inconcebible era que una dama llegara a las nueve de la mañana para hacerle una visita al libertino más conocido de todo Londres.

Tomando el silencio de su amo como una señal de aceptación de lo que le había deparado el día, Wei cruzó el amplio dormitorio hasta el ropero.  
-Hillshaw mencionó que la joven dama, una tal Se­ñorita Kinomoto, Su Excelencia, estaba casi segura de tener una cita con usted.  
Shaoran tuvo la convicción repentina de que todo aquello se trataba de una pesadilla. Raramente se citaba con nadie y menos aún con jóvenes damas a las nueve de la mañana.  
-¿La Señorita Kinomoto? -el nombre no le sonaba de nada.  
-Eso es, Su Excelencia -Wei volvió a la cama con varias prendas colgadas del brazo, entre las cuales había elegido una chaqueta azul-. Si me permite, creo que ésta sería la más apropiada.  
Cediendo ante lo que parecía inevitable, Shaoran se sentó en la cama dando un largo bostezo.

En el piso de abajo, sentada en un sillón junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca, Sakura Kinomoto leía tran­quilamente la copia del diario de la mañana de Su Exce­lencia el Duque de Twyford. Si sentía algún reparo por lo correcto de su maniobra, lo disimulaba muy bien.  
Su encantador y cándido semblante no mostraba se­ñales de nerviosismo y, mientras ojeaba un artículo abiertamente difamatorio sobre una recepción al aire libre animada por las escandalosas propensiones del ya maduro Duque de Cumberland, una atractiva sonrisa se dibujó en sus generosos labios.  
La verdad era que tenía ganas de conocer al duque. Ella y sus hermanas habían pasado los dieciocho meses más divertidos de su vida; la libertad de la que habían, gozado actuó como un mareante tónico tras su casi mo­nástica existencia. Pero a ellas en especial les había llegado la hora de embarcarse en el serio negocio de ase­gurar sus respectivos futuros. Para hacerlo necesitaban saltar a la palestra, cosa que hasta ese momento les ha­bía sido negada. Para ellas, el Duque de Twyford indu­dablemente tenía la llave para abrir aquella puerta en particular.  
Al escuchar unos pasos de hombre aproximándose a la biblioteca, Sakura levantó la cabeza y sonrió con­fiada.  
Para cuando llegó al piso bajo, Shaoran se había que­dado sin ideas posibles que pudieran explicar la presen­cia de la misteriosa Señorita Kinomoto. Había empleado muy poco tiempo en vestirse, pues no tenía la necesidad de colocarse adornos extravagantes para adornar su ya de por sí fornido y esbelto cuerpo.

El cabello, corto y cafe, enmarcaba un rostro moreno en el cual el paso de los años no había dejado más que un ras­tro de mundano cinismo. Despreciando las tendencias a la ornamentación de la época, Su Excelencia el Duque de Twyford no llevaba más anillo que un sello de oro. Pero a pesar de ello, nadie se imaginaría al verlo que no fuera lo que era, es decir, uno de los hombres más de moda y ricos de la alta sociedad.  
Entró en la biblioteca arrugando el entrecejo entre unos ojos de color ambar intenso. Se paró, su mirada sú­bitamente penetrante, desapareciendo cualquier rastro de disgusto mientras contemplaba a su inesperada visi­tante. Su pesadilla se había transformado en un sueño. Durante unos segundos se quedó inmóvil, contemplán­dola embelesado, pero poco a poco entró en razón.

Desde los cobrizos rizos que le rodeaban el rostro, hasta las puntas de sus diminutas zapatillas, que se asomaban provocativamente por debajo del sencillo aunque ele­gante vestido, no había nada que le pareciera mal. Te­nía una figura bien formada, de generosos pechos y am­plias caderas, todo dentro de las proporciones más perfectas.  
Cuando su mirada pasó al rostro de la joven, se tomó su tiempo para asimilar la nariz recta, los labios carno­sos y el hoyuelo que se asomaba naturalmente en una mejilla, antes de pasar a contemplar el elegante arco de las cejas y las largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus gran­des ojos. Finalmente, al fijar su mirada directamente en las órbitas verde esmeralda fue cuando vislumbró en ella un brillo burlón. Desacostumbrado a suscitar tales reac­ciones, frunció el ceño.  
-¿Quién eres exactamente? -dijo.  
La sonrisa que había estado rondando las comisuras de aquellos invitantes labios, finalmente apareció, de­jando ver una fila de pequeños y blancos dientes.  
-Estoy esperando al Duque de Twyford -replicó la aparición en vez de contestar a la pregunta.  
Tenía la voz suave y musical. Shaoran, deseando prescindir de las formalidades, contestó con rapidez.  
-Yo soy el Duque.  
-¿Usted? -durante unos minutos, la expresión de su rostro no era sino de total confusión.  
Sakura no era capaz de ocultar su sorpresa. ¿Cómo podría aquel, de todos los hombres, ser el Duque? Aparte de que era demasiado joven como para haber sido uno de los amigotes de su padre, el caballero que tenía delante era sin duda un libertino de primer orden. No sabía si a definir su carácter le habían ayudado aquel rostro de duros rasgos, de nariz aguileña y boca y men­tón firmes o bien la indolente seguridad con la que ha­bía entrado en la habitación. Pero la manera en que sus ojos de mirada intensa la habían recorrido desde los bucles hasta los pies, la dejaron pocas dudas sobre el tipo de hombre que tenía delante.

Con una creciente sensación de incomodidad, instó a su visita a que se sentara frente a la mesa de caoba mien­tras él tomó la silla tras de la mesa.

Mostrándose tranquilo por fuera, Shaoran observó su na­tural y gracioso paso y el seductor bamboleo de las ca­deras al sentarse. Su mirada descansó especulativa­mente sobre la belleza que tenía delante. Wei tenía razón, aquélla era indudablemente una dama. Pero aquello nunca había logrado echarle para atrás. Y en ese momento que la miraba más de cerca, observó que no era tan joven.  
-¿Quién demonios eres?  
El hoyuelo se dibujó de nuevo.  
-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y, si en verdad es usted el Duque de Twyford, entonces mucho me temo que sea su pupila.  
Su anuncio fue recibido en silencio, seguido de una larga pausa durante la cual Shaoran, inmóvil, miraba fijamente a su visita. Soportó aquel escrutinio durante diez minutos antes de arquear las cejas en cortés y divertido interrogante.  
Shaoran cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido.  
-¡Oh, no!  
Le había llevado tan sólo un segundo darse cuenta de que la única mujer a la que no podría seducir era a su pupila; sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que deseaba seducir a Sakura Kinomoto. Abrió los ojos esperando que ella achacase aquella reacción a la sor­presa y al encontrarse con sus ojos verde esmeralda mi­rándolo divertida, ya no estuvo tan seguro.  
-Explíquese por favor con un lenguaje simple; no es­toy como para desvelar misterios en este momento.  
Sakura había notado en sus ojos lo que pensaba que eran punzadas de dolor.  
-Si le duele tanto la cabeza, ¿por qué no se coloca una bolsa de hielo? Le aseguro que no me importará.  
Shaoran la miró con odio. Parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar pero ¿cómo se atrevía a notarlo, y aún peor, a mencionarlo? Aun así, tenía toda la razón. Con mirada sombría alcanzó el tirador de la campanilla.  
Hillshaw se presentó y recibió la orden de llevarle una bolsa de hielo.  
-¿Ahora, Su Excelencia?  
-Por supuesto que ahora; ¿para qué la quiero más tarde? -Shaoran hizo una mueca al escuchar su voz.  
-Como mande Su Excelencia -aquel tono de voz se­pulcral confirmó a Shaoran la total desaprobación de su ma­yordomo,  
-Puede empezar -dijo Shaoran mientras se cerraba la puerta tras Hillshaw.  
-Mi padre era Sir Thomas Kinomoto, un viejo amigo del Duque de Twyford, anterior me imagino.  
Shaoran asintió.  
-Era mi tío. Yo heredé el título de él cuando murió en un accidente hace tres meses junto con sus dos hijos. No esperaba heredar el patrimonio de mi tío por lo que no estoy familiarizado con cualquiera de los compromi­sos que su padre pudiera haber hecho con el fallecido duque.  
Sakura asintió y esperó a que Hillshaw se mar­chara, después de haberle llevado a su señor la bolsa de hielo que le había pedido.  
-Ya veo. Cuando mi padre murió hace dieciocho me­ses, mis hermanas y yo fuimos informadas que nuestro padre nos había dejado bajo la tutela del Duque de Twy­ford.  
-¿Hace dieciocho meses? ¿Qué han estado haciendo desde entonces?  
-Permanecimos en la finca durante algún tiempo. La heredó un primo lejano y, aunque él estaba dispuesto a que nos quedáramos allí, nos pareció inútil quedamos enterradas de esa manera. El Duque deseaba que nos trasladáramos a su casa inmediatamente, pero yo lo persuadí para que nos diera permiso para visitar a la familia de nuestra difunta madrastra en Nueva York. Le escribí una carta desde Nueva York diciéndole que le visitaríamos cuando volviéramos a Inglaterra. Él me respondió sugiriéndome que lo visitara hoy y aquí estoy.  
De pronto, Shaoran lo vio todo claro. Sakura Kinomoto era una parte más de su extraña herencia. Por llevar una vida de hedonismo sin límites desde su juventud, Shaoran pronto comprendió que su estilo de vida necesitaba de un capital en que apoyarse. Por ello se aseguró que sus fincas fuesen administradas eficazmente y con orden. Las fincas de Delmere que había heredado de su padre constituían un moderno modelo de administración de fincas.

Pero su tío Henry nunca había mostrado mucho interés en sus propiedades. Tras el trágico accidente de barco que inesperadamente le había encajado las responsabilidades del ducado de Twyford, Shaoran consideró que una puesta al día de las numerosas fincas era totalmente esencial si no quería que le minasen toda la fuerza a las propiedades más prósperas de Delmere.

Los últimos tres meses habían sido problemáticos, con los antiguos criados del difunto duque intentando hacerse con aquel estilo tan distinto del nuevo Duque de Twyford. Para Shaoran habían sido tres meses de trabajo in­terminable. Sólo aquella semana había creído terminar con lo peor. Envió a su sufrido secretario Joshua Cum­mings a casa para que se tomase unas vacaciones bien merecidas. Pero, en ese momento, parecía que el si­guiente capítulo en la saga de los Twyford estaba a punto de empezar.  
-Has mencionado hermanas. ¿Cuántas sois?  
-Son medio hermanas mías, en realidad, y en total somos cuatro.  
Shaoran sospechó inmediatamente.  
-¿De qué edades?  
Sakura vaciló antes de contestar.  
-De veinte, diecinueve y dieciocho.  
-¡Santo Dios! No han venido contigo, ¿verdad? -

-No, las dejé en el hotel -contestó Sakura, confun­dida.  
-Menos mal -dijo Shaoran-. Si alguien las hubiera visto entrar, se hubiera corrido la noticia por toda la ciudad y me acusarían de estar organizando un harén.  
La sonrisa de Shaoran hizo a Sakura pestañear y, al ver aquella luz en sus ambar ojos, se sintió contenta de ser su pupila.  
Pero lo que ella no sospechaba era que Shaoran había re­suelto despojarse de aquella última responsabilidad he­redada lo más rápidamente posible. Aparte de no tener el menor deseo de hacer de guardián de cuatro jóvenes casaderas, necesitaba limpiar de obstáculos el camino que lo llevaría hasta Sakura Kinomoto.  
-Comienza por el principio. ¿Quién era tu madre y cuándo murió?  
-Mi madre fue Nadeshico Farningham, de los Farning­hams de Strattfordshire.  
Shaoran asintió. Se trataba de una antigua, conocida y bien conectada familia.  
La mirada de Sakura recorrió las filas de libros que forraban las estanterías situadas detrás del duque.  
-Murió poco después de nacer yo, por lo que nunca la conocí. Tras unos años, mi padre se volvió a casar, esa vez con la hija de una familia del lugar a punto de partir hacia las colonias. Eleanor fue muy buena con­migo y cuidó de todas nosotras muy bien, hasta su muerte hace ahora seis años.  
-¿Por qué ninguna de ustedes ha sido presentada en sociedad? Si a su padre le preocupaba el asunto lo sufi­ciente como para asegurarles un guardián, me parece que la solución más fácil hubiera sido entregarlas a los cuidados de un marido.

Sakura no vio razón alguna para no satisfacer una curiosidad que parecía totalmente comprensible.  
-Nunca nos presentó en sociedad porque... mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con tales frívolos pasatiempos. Para serle totalmente sincera, a veces creo que le tenía manía a las mujeres en general.  
Shaoran pestañeó. .  
-En cuanto al matrimonio, lo había organizado a su manera. Se suponía que tenía que casarme con Edgar MulhalI, nuestro vecino -involuntariamente su expre­sión se tornó de disgusto.  
Shaoran se estaba empezando a divertir.  
-¿Y no era el adecuado?  
-Si lo conociera no diría eso, es... -arrugó la nariz mientras pensaba en la descripción más adecuada- ... recto -pronunció finalmente.  
Ante ese comentario, Shaoran se echó a reír.  
-Está claramente fuera de cuestión.

Ignorando la provocación en sus ojos, Sakura con­tinuó.   
-Papá tenía planes similares para el resto de sus hijas, pero como nunca se fijó si estaban o no en edad casadera y yo tampoco se lo recordé, al final se le pasó.   
Al percibir la evidente satisfacción de la Señorita Kinomoto, Shaoran pensó en cuidarse muy bien de su ten­dencia a mostrarse manipuladora.  
-Muy bien. Una vez aclarado el pasado, vayamos al futuro. ¿Cuál fue el trato que hicieron con mi tío?

-Bueno, en realidad fue idea suya, pero a mí me pa­reció bastante sensata. Sugirió que fuéramos presenta­das a la gente distinguida, por lo que sospecho que tenía la intención de encontrarnos un marido adecuado para cada una y así poder terminar con su tutela -hizo una pausa pensativa-. No estoy muy segura de los detalles del testamento de mi padre pero me imagino que los tra­tos terminarían si nos casáramos, ¿no?  
-Es lo más probable -asintió Shaoran.  
El constante dolor de cabeza había cedido considerablemente. El plan de su tío era loable, pero personal­mente prefería no tener a ninguna mujer como pupila y menos a la Señorita Kinomoto.  
Sabía que ella lo estaba observando, pero no hizo más comentarios mientras consideraba el paso si­guiente.  
-Hasta la fecha no sabía nada de este asunto; tendré que pedirle a mis abogados que arreglen todo esto. ¿Qué compañía se ocupa de sus asuntos?  
-Whitney & White, de la calle Chancery.

-Bien, al menos eso facilita la cosa puesto que tam­bién llevan las fincas de Kinomoto y las otras mías –dejó la bolsa de hielo a un lado y miró a Sakura-. ¿Dónde se hospedan?  
-En GrilIon's; llegamos ayer.  
A Shaoran se le ocurrió otra idea.  
-Oh, ¿de qué han estado viviendo durante los últi­mos dieciocho meses?  
-Ah, pues todas teníamos dinero que nos habían de­jado nuestras madres. Decidimos tirar de eso y dejar nuestro patrimonio sin tocar.

Se hizo una pausa durante la cual Shaoran no dejó de mi­rar a Sakura.  
-Iré a ver a Whitney esta misma mañana y arreglaré el asunto; la llamaré a las dos para informarla de cómo ha salido el asunto.  
Se imaginó a sí mismo encontrándose con la bella y joven dama y conversando con ella en la entrada del ex­quisito GrilIon's, ante la mirada fascinada de los demás clientes.  
-Aunque pensándolo mejor, la llevaré a dar una vuelta por el parque. Así quizá podamos charlar un poco.  
Tiró del llamador y apareció Hillshaw.  
-Prepare el carruaje; la Señorita Kinomoto regresa a Grillon 's.  
-Oh, no. No quisiera causarle tantas molestias –dijo Sakura.  
-Mi querida niña -dijo Shaoran lentamente-, no vaya permitir que una de mis pupilas atraviese Londres montada en un coche de alquiler. Prepare todo Hillshaw.  
-Sí, Su Excelencia -y por una vez Hillshaw se retiró, totalmente de acuerdo con su señor.  
Sakura se topó con aquellos ojos ambar que seguían contemplándola con cierto trasfondo de burla. Pero ella no era una dama de poco coraje y le devolvió la sonrisa con serenidad, sin saber que en ese momento estaba sellando su destino.  
Jamás, pensaba Shaoran, había conocido a una mujer tan atractiva. De una forma u otra rompería las obligaciones del tutelaje. Shaoran aprovechó para contemplarla de nuevo con detenimiento cuando ella se puso a examinar las fi­las de libros forrados en piel. Tenía un rostro joven, lleno de humor y serenidad al mismo tiempo lo cual, se­gún su experiencia, era algo raro de encontrar en las mujeres de entonces. Indudablemente, era una mujer de ca­rácter.  
Su fino oído captó el sonido de unas ruedas en la cal­zada. Se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo.  
-Venga, Señorita Kinomoto; su carruaje espera.  
La acompañó hasta la puerta de entrada pero se abs­tuvo de continuar y dejó que Hillshaw la llevase hasta el coche de caballos. Cuantas menos personas lo vieran con ella, mejor, al menos hasta que hubiera resuelto aquel lío de la tutela.  
Tan pronto como el majestuoso Hillshaw cerró la portezuela del coche, Sakura se recostó sobre el res­paldo y se distrajo mirando por la ventana, mientras el carruaje atravesaba la ciudad de moda.  
En vez de la figura serena y paternal, tendría que tra­tar con un hombre que, si uno podía fiarse de las primeras impresiones, era inteligente, ingenioso y demasiado perspicaz para su gusto.

Era absurdo pensar que el nuevo Duque de Twyford no sabría cómo manejar a cuatro jóvenes mujeres. Si alguien le pidiera su opinión, Sakura diría que el nuevo Duque de Twyford era un especialista en manejar mujeres. De pronto, frunció el ceño y se le nublaron los ojos verdes. No estaba muy segura de si le agradaba mucho aquel giro que habían tomado sus destinos. Pero al rememorar la re­ciente entrevista con el duque, sonrió: él tampoco se ha­bía mostrado demasiado encantado con la idea.  
Si existía una manera de hacer variar las condiciones de la tutela, Su Excelencia la encontraría. Inexplicable­mente, sintió que la invadía una tremenda desilusión.  
Aun así, se dijo a sí misma que no era corriente que pudiera cambiar nada de lo que se había acordado y se inclinó a pensar que estaban totalmente seguras con el nuevo Duque de Twyford, mientras fueran sus pupilas. Se permitió a sí misma formularse la pregunta de si de­seaba o no estar a salvo del Duque de Twyford, para, tras unos minutos, reprocharse por aquellos pensamien­tos.  
Acomodándose en el asiento del lujoso carruaje, se dispuso a ensayar la descripción de lo ocurrido, antici­pándose a las ávidas preguntas de sus hermanas.

A los pocos minutos de su marcha de Delmere House, Shaoran había dado una serie de órdenes, una de las cuales urgía al Señor Hubert Whitney, hijo de Josiah Whitney, de Whitney & White Abogados, a presentarse en Delmere House poco antes de las once.

El Señor Whitney era un hombre seco de edad inde­finida y muy correctamente ataviado. Era igual que su padre en muchos aspectos y atendía a todos los clientes más ricos de aquel, que estaba postrado en cama.  
Mientras Hillshaw le acompañaba hasta la biblio­teca, respiró aliviado por haber sido Shaoran Li el heredero de las propiedades Twyford. Sin saberlo Shaoran, el abogado le tenía en particular estima y deseaba con frecuencia que otros de sus clientes fueran tan di­rectos y decididos como él.

Nada más encontrarse con el Duque de Twyford se enteró de que éste no estaba muy contento después de recibir la noticia de que aparentemente tenía la tutela de cuatro señoritas casaderas. De momento, el Señor Whitney se vio perdido, aunque afortunadamente se había llevado consigo todos los documentos de la propiedad Twyford, entre los que se encontraban los del caso Kinomoto. Viendo que su cliente no tenía intención de reprenderle por no haberle informado de un asunto del que, sabía de más, debería haberle hablado mucho an­tes, se dispuso a evaluar los términos del testamento del difunto Sir Thomas Kinomoto. Una vez refrescada la memoria en ese tema, empezó a repasar el del difunto Duque de Twyford.

Shaoran estaba de pie junto al fuego, despreocupado. Whitney le caía bien porque no se ponía nervioso y ha­cía bien su trabajo.  
-Sir Thomas Kinomoto falleció antes que su tío y se­gún las condiciones del testamento de su tío, queda claro que usted hereda toda sus responsabilidades. Shaoran frunció el ceño.  
-Entonces, ¿tengo que aguantar este asunto de la tu­tela?  
El Señor Whitney apretó los labios.  
-Yo no diría tanto. La tutela puede romperse, me imagino, pues queda claro que Sir Thomas no le tenía en mente a usted personalmente como guardián de sus hijas.  
-No creo que nadie pudiera tener dudas al respecto -Shaoran sonrió irónicamente.  
-De todas formas, si consiguiera disolver la cláusula tutelar, entonces las jóvenes se quedarían sin protector. ¿Le he entendido bien al pensar que están ahora en Lon­dres y planean permanecer durante toda la temporada?  
No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para adivinar adónde iban dirigidas las palabras de Whitney. Exaspe­rado, Shaoran se dirigió a grandes zancadas al ventanal, desde donde se quedó contemplando el patio con las manos agarradas a la espalda.

-¡Santo Dios, hombre! No puedo creer que piense que soy adecuado para ser el protector de cuatro dulces jovencitas.  
-Entonces queda el dilema de quién, en su lugar, po­dría actuar en su nombre -dijo Whitney, sabiendo que el duque era muy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponía.

La idea de lo que podría pasar si dejaba a cuatro da­mas criadas con tantos cuidados en el ambiente londi­nense, a merced de las fauces de los lobos que merodea­ban por las calles, le horrorizó. Y sobre todo porque él era considerado como el líder de aquella manada. Ha­ciendo un gran esfuerzo para desterrar de su mente la imagen de un par de grandes ojos verdes, se volvió al Señor Whitney enfurecido.  
-¡Muy bien, maldita sea! Dígame lo que necesito sa­ber.  
El Señor Whitney sonrió con benignidad y comenzó a relatar la historia de la familia Kinomoto, tal y como Sakura había hecho aquella misma mañana.  
-¡Ya conozco todos esos detalles! Limítese a de­cirme la renta de cada una en números redondos.

El Señor Whitney le dio una cifra que hizo que Shaoran arqueara las cejas y se quedara momentáneamente sin habla.

-¿Cada una?  
El otro asintió.  
-Sir Thomas era un hombre de negocios muy com­petente, Su Excelencia.  
-¿Entonces cada una de esas chicas es heredera de pleno derecho?  
El Señor Whitney volvió a asentir.

-Claro que -empezó, consultando los documentos que tenía sobre las rodillas- usted sólo será responsable de las tres pequeñas.  
Instantáneamente, consiguió llamar la atención de su cliente.  
-Oh, ¿y cómo es eso?

-Bajo los términos del testamento de su padre, las chicas Kinomoto estarán bajo los cuidados del Duque de Twyford hasta que cumplan veintidos años o se casen. De acuerdo con la información que yo tengo, la Señorita Kinomoto va a cumplir veinticuatro, por lo que podría, si así lo deseara; asumir sus propias responsabilidades.  
El alivio que sintió Shaoran se hizo palpable, pero ense­guida le golpeó el reconocimiento de que Sakura ha­bía notado su interés por ella. Si se enterase de que ella no era su pupila, le mantendría a raya. Pero de todas ma­neras, Sakura Kinomoto no iba a ser una conquista fá­cil. Por ello, sería preferible que continuara pensando que el hecho de ser su pupila la protegía de él. De esa manera, no tendría dificultad en acercarse a ella. De he­cho, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ventajosa le pare­cía la situación.

-La Señorita Kinomoto no sabe nada de los términos del testamento de su padre. Por el momento cree que es, junto con sus medio hermanas, mi pupila. ¿Existe al­guna necesidad tan imperiosa por la que tengamos que informarla de su cambio de estatus?

El Señor Whitney lo miraba con cara de sabihondo, mientras intentaba desvelar los motivos del duque para querer que la Señorita Kinomoto continuara bajo su tu­tela; sobre todo, después de haber querido disolverla del todo.  
-Lo digo por el simple hecho de que bien tenga vein­ticuatro o veintiséis, sigue necesitando tanta protección como sus hermanas -se apresuró a decir como excusa-. Además, no resultaría apropiado si fuese vista en mi compañía sin ser mi pupila y, como todavía soy el tutor de las otras tres y éstas residirán en uno de mis estable­cimientos, la situación podría convertirse en sumamente delicada, ¿no le parece?

El Señor Whitney veía claramente la dificultad de la situación.

-Lo que dice es muy cierto. Por el momento no se me ocurre nada que necesite la aprobación de la Señorita Kinomoto, por lo que supongo que no pasará nada si no la informamos de su posición hasta que no se case. Por cierto, ¿cómo piensa hacerse cargo del asunto, si me permite el atrevimiento?  
Shaoran ya había estado pensando en cómo introducir a las cuatro jóvenes en la alta sociedad sin que se desatara ninguna tormenta.

-Me propongo a abrir Twyford House inmedia­tamente para que se hospeden allí. Tengo la intención de pedirle a mi tía, Lady Benborough, que sea la madrina de las chicas. Estoy seguro de que le encantará y ello la mantendrá ocupada durante toda la temporada.

El duque se puso en pie, dando así la entrevista por terminada.  
Antes de que el abogado partiera, el duque, perro viejo en temas de intriga social, se dispuso a atar un cabo que había dejado suelto.

-Si hay algún asunto que desee discutir con la Seño­rita Kinomoto, le sugiero que lo haga a través de mí, como si yo fuera en realidad su tutor. Ya que es usted el que lleva los asuntos de nuestras respectivas propieda­des, no veo

impropio que mantengamos las apariencias, por el bien de la Señorita Kinomoto.

-No veo ningún problema en ello, Su Excelencia -dijo el Señor Whitney, haciendo una pequeña reveren­cia.­

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Espero que les allá gustado este capitulo y me dejen muchos reviews y no dejen de leer las otras dos historias que estoy publicando n.n**

**Por cierto las hermanas de Sakura y sus parejas son tomadas de otros lugares, esper que les agraden las parejas Tomoyo-Eriol, Sakuno-Ryoma y Hermione-Draco. Y por supuesto la pareja principla Sakura-Shaoran.**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


	2. Capitulo dos

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Sueños de amor**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capítulo** **2§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

?

Cuando el Señor Whitney se hubo marchado, Shaoran le dio unas cuantas órdenes a su mayordomo Wilson. Uno de sus lacayos llevó una nota a la calle Half Moon en la que rogaba a su tía paterna, Lady Benborough, el favor de concederle una entrevista privada.

Tal y como Shaoran había previsto, la misiva intrigó a su tía. Llegó a su casa después del mediodía y se encontró a su tía vestida con un vestido morado y una nueva peluca a la moda colocada sobre su autoritario rostro.

Shaoran entró y la besó en la mejilla, mirando la peluca con recelo.

Mientras esperaba a que se acomodase en una silla frente a la butaca donde ella estaba sentada, su tía contempló con mirada crítica la elegante figura de su sobrino.

-Espero que estés dispuesto a satisfacer mi curiosidad sin demasiados rodeos.-

-Querida tía ¿recuerdas alguna vez que no haya ido directamente al grano?-

-Quieres que te haga un favor, ¿no? -le dijo con mirada astuta.

Shaoran sonrió pues, de entre sus numerosos parientes, la hermana pequeña de su padre era su favorita.

Ya viuda hacía muchos años, no se podía por menos que tenerla en cuenta. Continuada completamente metida en el ambiente de la alta sociedad y todavía se la veía en todas las fiestas y galas que se celebraban. Shaoran sabía que era muy inteligente y que tenía un excelente sentido del humor. En realidad, era lo que necesitaba.

-He venido a informarte de que, entre todos los estorbos que he heredado del tío Henry, parece que también me han tocado cuatro pupilas.

-¿A ti? -repitió Lady Benborough con los ojos como platos.

Shaoran asintió. -Sí, a mí; y son cuatro jóvenes damas. Una de ellas, la única que he visto hasta ahora, es la criatura más encantadora que pudiera presentarse esta temporada.

-Dios mío. ¿Quién ha sido el cretino que ha dejado a cuatro muchachas a tu cuidado? -la señora estaba sobre todo escandalizada con la idea, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de la verdadera situación-. ¡Oh, Dios Santo! -se dejó caer sobre los cojines de la butaca muerta de la risa.

Sabiendo que aquella respuesta se iba a repetir en las semanas siguientes, Shaoran suspiró.-No las dejaron a mi cuidado sino al de mi difunto tío; aunque la verdad, no sé qué de qué les hubiera servido él.

Secándose las lágrimas, Lady Benborough consideró aquel comentario.-Yo tampoco -reconoció-, Henry siempre fue un poco corto de entendederas. ¿Quiénes son?-

-Las Señoritas Kinomoto, de Hertfordshire.

Shaoran procedió a hacer un resumen de la historia de las Kinomoto y terminó por informar a su tía del hecho de que las cuatro chicas eran ricas herederas.

Augusta Benborough estaba impresionada.

-¿ Y dices que son tan bellas?-

-La que yo conozco, Sakura, que es la mayor, desde luego que lo es.-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga por ti?

-Lo que me gustaría que hicieras, querida tía, es que seas la celestina de las muchachas y que las presentes en sociedad -Shaoran hizo una pausa durante la que su tía se quedó callada, con los azules ojos fijos en la cara de su sobrino-. Mañana voy a abrir Twyford House para ellas; tengo intención de continuar con esto. ¿Lo harás?-

No había nada que a Augusta Benborough le gustase más que formar parte del bullicio del juego del matrimonio de nuevo. ¿Pero de cuatro a la vez? Bueno, tenía el apoyo de Shaoran y eso contaba mucho. Pero se planteaban problemas. Su casa no era demasiado grande y, a pesar de que nunca le había pedido ayuda a Shaoran, mantener el estilo que él esperaría en la acompañante de sus pupilas, estaba más allá de sus escasos medios.

-Mi propio ropero... -empezó vacilante.

-Naturalmente, cargarás a mi cuenta todos los gastos que tengas con este asunto.-

-¿Puedo llevarme a Miriam a Twyford House? -Miriam Alford era una solterona, prima lejana de Lady Benborough que vivía con ella.

-Claro, puede incluso resultamos útil con cuatro muchachas a nuestro cargo.-

-¿Cuándo podré conocerlas?-

-Se hospedan en Grillon's. Esta tarde he invitado a la Señorita Kinomoto a dar un paseo para contarle lo que he decidido hacer. Voy a enviar a Wilson para que os ayude a ti y a la Señora Alford a trasladaros a Mount Street. Supongo que será preferible que os mudéis por la mañana para que podáis familiarizaras con el servicio y todo eso. Sugiero que tú y yo recibamos a las Kinomoto cuando lleguen, digamos... ¿a eso de las tres?-

Lady Benborough estaba encantada con la facilidad con la que su sobrino abría y organizaba el servicio de una mansión de un día para otro. Aún así, sabía que teniendo al eficiente Wilson todo iría sobre ruedas. De pronto, la embargó una tremenda emoción al pensar que iba a empezar la temporada con un propósito definido en la vida.

-Muy bien, lo haré.-

-Estupendo -Shaoran se puso en pie-. Te enviaré a Wilson esta tarde.

Su tía, ensimismada ya en la tarea de encontrarles marido a las niñas Kinomoto, añadió.

-¿Has visto a las otras tres?-

Shaoran meneó la cabeza. -¡ y espero no verlas en el vestíbulo de Grillon's esta tarde!-

Augusta Benborough se echó a reír.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

A las dos de la tarde se personó puntualmente en Grillon's y tuvo la agradable sorpresa de encontrar a la Señorita Kinomoto sola en el vestíbulo, sentada en una butaca frente a la puerta. No se enteraría jamás del esfuerzo que le había costado conseguir aquello, aunque le había sido imposible impedir a sus hermanas que vigilaran desde las ventanas de los dormitorios. Ni que decir tiene que les tuvo que describir al Duque de Twyford al detalle. Y lo que le había resultado más difícil fue ese aire indefinido que lo rodeaba persuasivo y apasionante, que nada más verlo le hizo sentir una serie de emociones que una muchacha no tenía por qué comprender, y menos aún sentir.

Al tomarle la mano un instante, sonrió y ella decidió que había valorado poco el atractivo de aquella sonrisa soñolienta.

En menos de un minuto, Sakura se vio en el asiento de un elegante coche de caballos tirado por dos bellos aunque intranquilos corceles castaños. Luego partieron, virando en medio del tráfico hacia Hide Park.

-Espero que Grillon's os agrade hasta el momento.-

-Oh, sí. Han sido muy amables -contestó Sakura-. ¿Consiguió aclarar el asunto de nuestra tutela?-

Shaoran no pudo por menos que reprimir una sonrisa ante su franqueza.

-El Señor Whitney me ha asegurado que, ya que yo soy el Duque de Twyford, me corresponde así ser vuestro tutor -dijo, dejando que su reticencia se escuchase en su tono de voz-. Por ello me gustaría saber cómo ha conseguido hacerse con la moda de París.-

Su conocimiento del vestido femenino le dijo que la elegancia de la señorita Kinomoto se debía en gran parte a los franceses. Pero Francia e Inglaterra estaban en guerra y París ya no era el lugar de diversión de los ricos.

-Le aseguro -comenzó a decir Sakura-, que no nos escapamos a Bruselas en vez de ir a Nueva York.-

-Oh, no era eso lo que yo temía -dijo Shaoran-. Si hubieran estado en Bruselas me habría enterado.-

-¿Ah sí? -Sakura lo miró fascinada.

-¿Qué le pareció la sociedad americana?-

-La verdad es que nos entretuvimos mucho allí. Por supuesto, nuestros parientes estuvieron contentos de vernos y organizaron muchas salidas -no hacía falta decir que se lo pasaron de lo lindo.

Su respuesta alivió de alguna manera a Shaoran. Lejos, de imaginar que sus nuevas pupilas se lo habían estado pasando en grande, más bien se preguntaba si tendrían o no experiencia en temas de sociedad. La Señorita Kinomoto le confirmó que al menos sabía lo suficiente como para distinguir los menos aceptables de entre las multitudes.

Al llegar a las puertas del parque, tomaron el camino de carruajes y pronto el coche marchaba al paso bajo los árboles. Una ligera brisa le levantaba las puntas de los lazos del sombrero a Sakura y jugueteaba entre las oscuras crines de los caballos.

-Me temo que ahora no hay mucha gente en el parque. Más tarde, entre las tres y las cinco, estará lleno. Todavía no ha comenzado la temporada en sí, pero la mayoría de la gente ya habrá vuelto a la ciudad. Hide Park es el lugar idóneo para venir. Todas las viejecitas vienen aquí a intercambiar los últimos cotilleos y todas las jóvenes van mostrando su belleza por los paseos.

-Ya veo -Sakura sonrió para sus adentros mientras se imaginaba cómo ella y sus hermanas encajarían en aquella escena.

Shaoran la vio sonreír y se sintió confuso. Sakura Kinomoto era decididamente más inteligente que las mujeres a las que normalmente acompañaba. No supo adivinar sus pensamientos y secretamente se sorprendió de desear saber lo que estaba pensando.

Rodearon el lago y tiró de las riendas para que los caballos fueran más despacio.

-Como tutor suyo, he dispuesto algunos preparativos concernientes a su futuro inmediato -notó cómo los ojos grises se volvieron hacia él-. En primer lugar, he abierto Twyford House; en segundo he organizado todo para que mi tía, Lady Benborough, sea vuestra chaperona durante la temporada. Está muy bien relacionada y sabe perfectamente cómo llevar todo. Pueden confiar totalmente en su consejo. Se marcharán de Grillon's mañana; les enviaré a mi mayordomo Wilson para que las ayude a mudarse a Twyford House. Irá a buscarlas a las dos. ¿Tendrán suficiente tiempo para hacer las maletas?-

Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida. A las nueve de la mañana, él todavía no sabía de su existencia. ¿Cómo podría haber organizado todo aquello con tanta rapidez?

Ya que estaba en ello, Shaoran pensó que sería más adecuado aclarar bien las cosas.

-En cuanto a los fondos, presumo que vuestros planes anteriores son los indicados. De todas formas, si necesitaseis algo más podéis pedírmelo directamente a mí, ya que ahora soy el que maneja vuestro patrimonio.-

Aquella última afirmación consiguió convencer a Sakura de que no sería correcto subestimar al duque y, a pesar de sólo haber dispuesto de tiempo desde la mañana, no se le había escapado ningún detalle.

Cada vez se veía a más gente en el parque, paseando por el césped que llevaba hasta el río y juntándose en pequeños grupos en el paseo, riendo y charlando.

Un hombre de corta estatura, que caminaba entre la gente a los lados del paseo, levantó la cabeza mostrándose sorprendido al ver al duque pasar.

-¿Quién demonios era ése? -preguntó Sakura.

-Ese, querida, no es otro que Walter Millington, uno de los petimetres más conocidos. A pesar de su absurda vestimenta, es un tipo bastante anodino, pero con una lengua de víbora por lo que es preferible para las jóvenes no predisponerlo en contra suya. No te rías de él.-

Dos viejas damas en un antiguo landó se los quedaron mirando tan fijamente que en otras de clase inferior hubiera resultado grosero.

-Y esas dos son las Señoritas Berry, más viejas que el río y conocen a todo el mundo. Son buenas, una de ellas distraída, la otra astuta como un zorro.-

Dicho esto y habiendo alcanzado una de las puertas del parque, se dispusieron a salir.

Justo en el momento en que se estaban mezclando con el tráfico, un elegante carruaje que iba en dirección al parque, frenó momentáneamente a su lado. La delgada mujer de mediana edad y severa expresión que había estado recostada contra el respaldo del asiento, pegó un respingo al ver al duque, en su rostro una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¡Twyford!-

Shaoran bajó la vista mientras los dos coches se ponían de nuevo en marcha.

-Señora -asintió y seguidamente se vieron engullidos por el tráfico.

Volviéndose, Sakura vio que la señora iba discutiendo con su cochero y se echó a reír.

-Esa, querida pupila, era Sally, Lady Jersey. Es la cotilla más empedernida de Londres, de ahí el apodo de Silencio. A pesar de ello, no es tan mala persona.-

Continuaron en cordial silencio, abriéndose paso entre las bulliciosas calles. Shaoran iba pensando en la consternación que iba a provocar el haber sido visto por Lady Jersey y por Ramsleigh, otro libertino amigo suyo.

Sakura se sentó en una butaca, con el leve suspiro de las elegantes telas de su falda al rozar unas con otras. Sus tres medio hermanas se arremolinaron a su alrededor, ansiosas. Resultaría complicado encontrar tres jóvenes damas tan atractivas como aquéllas. Tomoyo, de veintiún años, con su melena castaña oscura y su tez exageradamente pálida, se sentó en un brazo del sillón. Hermione, se sentó al otro lado, con sus rizos castaño dorados rodeando su semblante en forma de corazón y con una chispa de travesura reflejada en él. Y Sakuno, la más joven y callada de todas, sentada a sus pies, con sus ojos marrón grisáceos brillantes de juventud y de mirada penetrante.

-Bien, queridas mías, de manera indisputable y sin ninguna duda somos las pupilas del Duque de Twyford.-

-¿Cuándo quiere conocemos? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-Mañana por la tarde. Va a abrir Twyford House y nosotros nos tenemos que mudar allí. Él reside en Delmere House, donde fui esta mañana. Su tía, Lady Benborough, será nuestra chaperona: aparentemente, está bien relacionada y deseando apoyamos. Estará allí también mañana.-

Un silencio cargado de emoción recibió la noticia, tras el cual Hermione dijo en voz alta lo que todas estaban pensando.

-¿Desde las diez de esta mañana?-

A Sakura le bailaron los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione dio un largo suspiro. -¿Es autoritario?-

-¡Mucho! -contestó Sakura-. Pero te pescará si intentas afilar las uñas con él. Es muy inteligente y también experimentado -y estudiando las caras pensativas a su alrededor, añadió-. Cualquier intento de flirteo entre alguna de nosotras y Shaoran Li, llevaría indudablemente al fracaso. Como pupilas suyas que somos, nos rechazará si nos acercamos a él con esas intenciones y me temo que no soportará ni una tontería, os lo advierto.-

-Ya veo -Tomoyo se levantó y paseó hasta la ventana-. ¿Entonces es como tú sospechabas? ¿No será fácil de llevar?-

-Me temo, queridas, que cualquier idea que tuviéramos de pasárnoslo en grande al cuidado de un tutor sumiso, murieron con el último duque. Pero, a pesar de todo -continuó-, si seguimos las reglas que impone la sociedad y no le causamos problemas, dudo mucho que nuestro nuevo guardián nos dificulte las cosas. Después de todo, estamos en Londres para buscar marido, y eso es, si no me equivoco, lo que Su Excelencia desea que hagamos.-

-¿Entonces está de acuerdo con presentamos para que encontremos marido? -preguntó Sakuno.

De nuevo, Sakura asintió con la cabeza. -Creo que le preocupa tener cuatro pupilas a su cargo -sonrió recordando la escena en casa del duque-. Y por lo que he visto hasta ahora, creo que el duque actual mejora al anterior. Dudo que tengamos que luchar contra ningún caza fortunas.-

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Sakura se levantó, estirándose los faldones y dando unos pasos por la habitación. -Mañana vendrán a por nosotras a las dos y nos llevarán a Twyford House, que está en Mount Street -hizo una pausa para que la implicación en sus palabras calara en sus hermanas-. Como me queréis, os vestiréis con recato y os comportaréis con la debida reserva -miró fijamente a Hermione quien le devolvió una sonrisa pícara-. Creo que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, deberíamos hacerle la vida lo más fácil posible a nuestro nuevo tutor. Estoy segura de que podría haber roto la tutela si lo hubiera deseado y debemos estar agradecidas que escogiese honrar las obligaciones de su tío. Por eso no debemos ir demasiado lejos con él.-

Pues estaba segura de que iban a poner a prueba su paciencia, pensaba mientras sus hermanas cuchicheaban.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Lady Benborough paseaba por la deliciosamente colorida alfombra persa, esperando con emoción la llegada de las muchachas.

Con la mirada reconoció el impecable estado de la habitación, el mobiliario perfectamente organizado, todo en orden y listo. Si no lo hubiera sabido bien, no podría haber creído que la mañana anterior, Twyford House había estado cerrada y con todos los muebles cubiertos de sábanas. Wilson no tenía precio. Incluso había un florero con dalias tempranas sobre la mesa entre los dos ventanales. Estos, que estaban abiertos, daban paso a un cuidado patio flanqueado por arriates de vivos colores. Adornaba el centro una fuente de mármol en la que una figura griega de mujer vertía incesantemente agua de un cántaro.

Una llamada a la puerta principal la interrumpió en la contemplación de la escena. Momentos después escuchó la voz de Shaoran y se tranquilizó. El objeto de sus pensamientos entró en la habitación, como siempre vestido impecablemente. Se inclinó con naturalidad a besarle la mano de su tía mientras sus profundos ojos azules la interrogaban.

-Una gran mejora tía.-

Transcurrió un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a su última peluca, una nueva versión del mismo estilo que había llevado durante los últimos diez años.

Lady Benborough disimuló una sonrisa involuntaria como respuesta a su comentario. -Wilson se ha marchado a recoger a las chicas; debe de estar a punto de volver.

Observó a su sobrino dar una vuelta por la habitación para finalmente acomodarse en un sillón bajo.

-Espero que todo esté a tu gusto.-

Augusta hizo un gesto con la mano, paseándola por la habitación. -Wilson lo ha hecho maravillosamente; no sé cómo lo consigue.-

-Ni yo tampoco -continuó Shaoran-. ¿Y el resto de la casa?-

-Igual -le aseguró-. A propósito, he estado pensando en el asunto de buscarles marido a estas mocosas y pensándolo bien, con el dinero que tienen no creo que tengamos problemas aunque tuvieran granos o bizquera-

-Déjame los cazafortunas a mí.-

Augusta asintió y pensó que aquélla era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Shaoran, es decir, que nunca había que explicarle las cosas detalladamente. Además, el hecho de ser las Kinomoto sus pupilas las pondría a salvo de los halagos de elementos menos deseables.

-Si están listas, he pensado en dar una pequeña fiesta la semana próxima, para que se vaya corriendo la voz, Pero si necesitan ropa o no saben bailar, tendremos que posponerla.-

Recordando el elegante vestido de Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran tranquilizó a su tía. -Me apuesto lo que quieras a que también saben bailar.-

Augusta sabía que en tales materias podía confiar en Shaoran. Su conocida carrera por los dormitorios y burdeles de Inglaterra le habían afinado la puntería para todo lo relacionado con el sexo femenino.

-Entonces, lo haremos la semana que viene -dijo ella-. Simplemente vendrán unas cuantas personas que puedan servirnos para algo y algunos de los más jóvenes.-

-Espero sinceramente que no me esperes en este acontecimiento.-

-¡Santo Dios, no! Quiero que toda la atención la acaparen tus pupilas, no su tutor... Por cierto, ¿quieres que las lleve con mano dura, que las dé un empujoncito si es necesario o que las deje ir a su antojo?-

-Mantén a las tres más jóvenes vigiladas, seguramente necesitarán tu consejo de vez en cuando. Dudo que la Señorita Kinomoto necesite ayuda.-

Los ruidos que hicieron al llegar se filtraron poco a poco a la salita donde estaban Shaoran y Lady Benborough. Se escuchó un chorro de parloteo femenino, seguido de un silencio inmediato. Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Millwade, el nuevo mayordomo, a anunciar a la Señorita Kinomoto.

Sakura entró por la puerta y avanzó unos pasos en la habitación, confiada y brillante.

Shaoran, que se había levantado, pestañeó para luego adelantarse a tomarle la mano. Hizo una leve reverencia, sonriéndole a los ojos con estudiado encanto.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que mientras fuera su tutor podría permitirse el lujo de seguirle el juego. Sus dedos fuertes la guiaron hacia adelante para presentarle a su tía.

Augusta Benborough se había quedado con la boca abierta al ver entrar a la mayor de las hermanas. Para cuando Sakura la tuvo de frente, había recuperado la compostura. Pero, Dios Santo, aquella muchacha era... sin rodeos, endiabladamente atractiva y tan sensual. Al responder automáticamente a la presentación, Augusta vislumbró la expresión divertida en los enormes y amables ojos grises, y entonces se relajó.

-¿Y sus hermanas? -preguntó Shaoran.

-Las dejé esperando en el vestíbulo, pensé que quizá...-

Antes de que pudiera continuar Shaoran se había levantado y tirado de la campanilla, a lo que Millwade se presentó inmediatamente para recibir instrucciones de su amo.

Sakura sonrió y se sentó al lado de Lady Benborough.

-Observe lo que va a ocurrir -le dijo con ojos sonrientes.

Augusta Benborough la contempló pensativa para volver seguidamente la mirada hacia la puerta que se abría en ese momento. Primero entró Tomoyo, luego Hermione y después Sakuno.

Se hizo una curiosa pausa cuando tanto Shaoran Li como su tía se quedaron visiblemente sorprendidos al ver a las muchachas.

Éstas se mostraron desenvueltas y confiadas, saludaron primero a Shaoran y luego a la señora.

Sakura las llamó y se fueron acercando para ser presentadas a un Shaoran que se había quedado sin habla y a una igualmente estupefacta Lady Benborough.

Inmediatamente, Shaoran recobró el pleno uso de sus facultades, cerrando y abriendo los ojos repetidamente para ver que no estaba soñando. Ahí las tenía: las tres muchachas más deliciosamente bellas que había visto en su vida; cuatro, incluyendo a la Señorita Kinomoto. .. Todas de la misma familia y todas ellas bajo su techo. Increíble. Y además, la realidad de su sustanciosa herencia. Bastó una mirada a los ojos verdes de la Señorita Kinomoto para enterarse de que comprendía más de lo suficiente.

-¡Increible! -dijo, casi temblándole la voz.

Su tía Augusta se echó a reír..

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Listo el segundo capitulo ya aparecieron las hermanas de Sakura, Shaoran se quedo un poquito estupefacto cuando las vio, nee?. Como se quederan sus respectivos galanes???**

**No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!!**

**  
ATTE:**

**Lily-chan**


	3. Capitulo tres

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Sueños de amor**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capítulo** **3§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

?

¡No! -Shaoran meneó la cabeza con tozudez, frunciendo el ceño con un dramatismo tal que ensombreció su apuesto semblante.

Al recobrar la agilidad mental, Lady Benborough había reprimido su regocijo y enviado a las tres muchachas más jóvenes al patio. Sin embargo, tras más de diez minutos de discusión cuidadosamente argumentada, Shaoran permanecía inflexible. De todas formas estaba empeñada en que su sobrino no consiguiera zafarse de sus responsabilidades. Aparte de todo, la situación se le había presentado que ni pintada: a su edad había que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para llenar sus horas de asueto.

-¡Es imposible! Piensa en el qué dirán, tía.- Augusta abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Y qué te puede importar? -preguntó-. La carrera que llevas no le haría a nadie pensar que estás intentando luchar contra el escándalo -miró a Shaoran fijamente-. Además, aunque indudablemente se hablará, nada de esto resultará perjudicial; al contrario, hará que estas muchachas se conviertan en el centro de atención.-

Sakura optó sabiamente por no interferir entre ellos dos, sino que permaneció sentada junto a Augusta, con una expresión tan inocente como pudo.

Shaoran la miró y se detuvo en su rostro, entre cerrando los ojos.

A Shaoran le cabía poca duda de que Sakura le había ocultado deliberadamente la verdad sobre sus hermanas, hasta que se había asegurado que no intentaría echarse atrás con el asunto de la tutela. Sabía que debía castigar a aquella que le había manipulado tan sagazmente, pero al zambullirse en aquellos ojos verdes no fue capaz de decidir que castigo aplicarle.

Augusta intervino.

-Sea lo que fuera lo que estés maquinando, no vale Shaoran. Tú eres el tutor de las muchachas y no puedes lavarte las manos así como así. Sé que te resultará algo duro, pero si no te ocupas tú de ellas ¿quién lo hará?-

Pero a pesar de su animada respuesta al ver a las cuatro hermanas Kinomoto, Shaoran no había considerado seriamente abandonar la tutela sobre las chicas.

-¿De verdad te imaginas que alguien de mi reputación pueda ser considerado como un tutor adecuado de cuatro... -hizo una pausa, posando la mirada sobre Sakura- ...atractivas vírgenes?-

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y se le dibujó el hoyuelo en la mejilla.

-¡Todo lo contrario! Quién mejor que tú para actuar como su guardián. Si tú no eres capaz de mantener a los lobos alejados, entonces nadie podrá. La verdad es que no sé bien todavía por qué estás montando todo este lío.-

Shaoran tampoco lo sabía. Tras un silencio, se dio media vuelta bruscamente y cruzó el salón hasta las ventanas que daban al patio. Ya sabía antes que aquélla era una batalla que estaba destinado a perder. Observó la escena, mientras las tres muchachas más jóvenes intentaban poner en funcionamiento la fuente. Aquella visión quitaba el hipo: las gamas variadísimas de los brillantes colores de sus cabellos mezclándose con las flores, su sensual risa y aquella manera con la que inconscientemente balanceaban sus ágiles dedos de un lado al otro, haciendo que Shaoran se estremeciera por dentro. Hasta aquel momento había considerado a las hermanas Kinomoto en un segundo plano con respecto a la hermana mayor. Pero un sólo vistazo había sido suficiente para borrar de un plumazo aquella consideración. Y con todo lo que las Kinomoto tenían que ofrecer, seguro que todos los hombres de Londres estarían tras ellas.

Sakura se levantó y Shaoran se dio la vuelta en el momento en que ella le ponía la mano en el brazo. Contemplaba a sus hermanas pensativa y al hablar lo hizo con el tono de voz muy bajo.

-Si de verdad le molesta tanto actuar como nuestro tutor, estoy segura de que podremos hacer otros planes -al terminar de hablar levantó la vista hacia él.

Shaoran la contempló con la experiencia que le había dado el extenso trato con las mujeres, pero no vislumbró señal alguna de burla en aquellos transparentes ojos verdes. Sin embargo, no le llevó más de un momento darse cuenta de que si conseguía librarse de la custodia de las hermanas Kinomoto, significaría que Sakura Kinomoto desaparecería de su alrededor.

Enfrentado a esos ojazos verdosos, Shaoran hizo lo que no había hecho jamás hasta ese momento: tirar la toalla.

Resignado a lo inevitable, Shaoran salió para que las damas se fueran conociendo mejor. En cuanto se hubo escuchado el ruido de la puerta, Lady Benborough se volvió a mirar a Sakura reflexivamente.

-Muy bien hecho, querida. Me ha quedado claro que no necesitas ninguna lección sobre cómo llevar a un hombre.-

-Tengo que admitir que he tenido algo de experiencia.-

-Bien, pues la necesitarás si vas a vértelas con mi sobrino.-

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Las tres más jóvenes regresaron en el momento en que se estaba sirviendo el té. Para cuando fue retirado, Lady Benborough había satisfecho su curiosidad en todos los punto de interés y la conversación giró hacia su presentación en sociedad.

-Me pregunto si se habrá filtrado algo de información acerca de vuestra existencia. A lo mejor alguien os ha visto en Grillon's.-

-Lady Jersey me vio ayer con Shaoran en su carruaje -dijo Sakura.

-En ese caso, no hay por qué darle largas al asunto, Si _Silencio_ ya sabe la historia, cuanto antes aparezcáis, mejor. Mañana iremos a dar un paseo por el parque. Otra cosa -dijo paseando la mirada de una a otra-; presupongo que todas queréis encontrar marido.-

Todas asintieron con entusiasmo.

-¡Bien! Ahora vayamos a por la estrategia adecuada. Aunque pienso que vuestra aparición repentina causará un gran alboroto, creo que es la mejor manera de empezar. Y bueno, aparte de todo -continuó pensativa-, vuestra apariencia en público como las protegidas del Duque de Twyford hará que a Shaoran le sea imposible faltar a su decisión.-

No sabía bien por qué, pero con la tutela de Shaoran en mano tendría gran contacto con la Señorita Kinomoto; y tenía la sospecha de que aquello sería bueno para él.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Al día siguiente por la tarde, la experimentada Lady Benborough planeó un breve paseo por el parque, con el propósito de levantar la curiosidad de los paseantes, Como había predicho, la visión de cuatro soberbias damas montadas en uno de los carruajes de los Twyford causó un impacto inmediato. Bajo el suave sol primaveral, parecían como si se hubieran escapado de un reino de hadas, demasiado exquisitas como para ser de carne y hueso. Augusta perdió el control y sonrió ampliamente ante sus imaginativos pensamientos. En ese momento, sus ojos divisaron un landó que estaba parado a un lado del paseo. Levantó el parasol y golpeó suavemente en el hombro de su cochero.

-Pare allí.-

Ocurrió que Lady Cowper y Maria, Lady Sefton, fueron las primeras en conocer a las hermanas Kinomoto. A medida que el coche se acercaba, a las dos experimentadas matronas se les pusieron los ojos como platos.

Augusta notó esta reacción con satisfacción y así tomó la oportunidad para presentarlas.

-Las pupilas de Twyford, ya sabéis -dijo para rematar la presentación.

Esta información que con tanta naturalidad había dejado caer, claramente dejó estupefactas a ambas damas.

-¿De Twyford? -repitió Lady Sefton-. ¿Pero cómo diantres... ?-

En cuatro palabras Augusta les informó. Una vez que las señoras se habían recuperado del impacto, ambas prometieron regalarles vales a las chicas para que asistieran al baile de Almack's.

Augusta agradecía el apoyo inmediato que le brindaron sus viejas amigas para encontrar cuatro maridos para las Kinomoto.

Pasaron un buen rato conversando a la orilla del paseo y Augusta se alegró al comprobar que las cuatro chicas conversaban con facilidad.

Cuando finalmente se marcharon, Augusta ordenó que volvieran a Mount Street.

-No quiero que nos precipitemos -explicó a cuatro pares de interrogantes ojos-. Es mejor que les dejemos acercarse a nosotras.-

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Dos días después, los círculos aristócratas todavía no se habían recuperado del impacto causado por las pupilas del Duque de Twyford. Shaoran se había mordido la lengua y lo había intentado soportar, pero las persistentes exigencias de sus amigos para ser presentados a sus pupilas le estaban poniendo a prueba la paciencia. No podía hacer nada para que no se enterasen pero, desde luego, no tenía necesidad de fomentarlo directamente. Por todo ello, cuando salió de su casa aquella soleada mañana de abril acompañado de dos de sus mejores amigotes, Lord Eriol Hamilton y George, Vizconde Pilborough, no lo hizo de muy buen humor.

En el momento en que pasaban del gabinete al vestíbulo, unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su conversación. Hicieron una pausa mientras Hillshaw pasaba por delante de ellos para contestarla.

-No estoy en casa, Hillshaw.-

-Muy bien, Su Excelencia -dijo el otro haciendo una inclinación.

Pero Shaoran había olvidado que Hillshaw todavía no había experimentado a las Kinomoto en tropel y resistirse fue imposible. Irrumpieron en la casa con sus vestidos de encaje y batista que al moverse hacían un ruido suave como el de la espuma, sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos brillantes y los bucles de sus cabellos flotando suavemente alrededor de sus caras.

Inmediatamente vieron a los tres hombres, que se habían quedado clavados al pie de las escaleras.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar hasta Shaoran.

-Querido tutor -suspiró lánguidamente- ¿se encuentra bien? -le colocó la mano sobre el brazo.

Inmediatamente, Tomoyo se adelantó y se puso a su otro lado.

-Espero que lo esté porque queremos pedirle permiso para una cosa -levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

Sakuno no hizo más que ponerse delante de él, con sus enormes ojos mirándolo fijamente y una sonrisa que sabía irresistible iluminándole el semblante.

-Por favor.-

Shaoran miró a Hillshaw que se había quedado inmóvil entre el revuelo de muchachas y le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Pero ya era lo suficientemente escandalosas ellas mismas como para darles más motivos.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura, que se había quedado algo rezagada observando a sus hermanas. Pero al sentir su mirada, se adelantó tendiéndole la mano. Shaoran, casi olvidándose de la presencia de todos los demás, la tomó entre las suyas.

-No le haga caso a estas pobres locuelas, Su Excelencia.-

-Sólo es que nos han dicho que es posible ir a montar a caballo al parque, pero Lady Benborough dice que nos tiene que dar antes su permiso -explicó Tomoyo.

-Por eso estamos aquí. ¿Podemos? -preguntó Sakuno con ojos suplicantes.

-No -dijo Shaoran sin más explicaciones.

La primera regla de seducción consistía en encontrar una oportunidad para hablar a solas con la dama en cuestión. Un paseo a caballo por el parque constituía el escenario ideal.

Sakura arqueó las finas cejas ante su respuesta. Shaoran se dio cuenta de que las otras tres se volvieron hacia su hermana para ver lo que decía antes de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

-Oh, no lo dirá en serio.-

-¿Y por qué diantres no?-

-Todas montamos bien. Yo no he salido a montar desde la última vez que estuvimos en casa.

Hermione se fijó en el Vizconde Pilborough con ojos suplicantes.

-No puede haber nada de malo en lo que estamos pidiendo.-

Bajo la anonadada expresión del vizconde, pestañeó casi imperceptiblemente y, al bajar la mirada, las larguísimas pestañas le rozaron las rosadas mejillas.

El vizconde tragó saliva.

-¿Y por qué no, Shaoran? Me parece razonable; además, tus pupilas deben verse encantadoras a caballo.-

Shaoran, que estaba de acuerdo con eso último, se calló una blasfemia. Ignorando los ojos brillantes de la Señorita Kinomoto, miró con fiereza al vizconde.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se había vuelto para encontrarse con la mirada de Lord Eriol. Aunque no fue un coqueteo tan logrado como el de Hermione, a su cálida sonrisa respondió.

-¿Hay alguna razón de peso que nos impida montar?-

Aquella voz, serena y extrañamente musical, hizo que Eriol Hamilton desease que el vestíbulo de Shaoran estuviera más vacío: Se acercó a Tomoyo y tomó su mano con pericia. Comprendía bien por qué Shaoran no deseaba que sus pupilas montasen a caballo, pero habiendo conocido a aquella dulce criatura no había nada que le hiciera secundar la opinión de su amigo.

-Mucho me temo Shaoran, querido, que vas a tener que ceder. Parece que la oposición es bastante fuerte.-

Shaoran lo miró con furia. Sus ojos se volvieron inmediatamente a Sakura quien lo observaba interrogante.

-¡Oh, está bien!-

Le sonrió cálidamente, tras lo cual Shaoran le presentó a sus amigos, primero a ella y luego a sus hermanas, una a una.

Sakura se colocó a su lado.

-¿No se habrá enfadado en serio por lo de montar a caballo?-

-La verdad es que preferiría que no lo hicieran, a pesar de ello -continuó, mientras observaba al grupo de las tres hermanas y sus dos amigos, que hacían ya planes para montar aquella tarde- veo que es imposible.-

-No haremos nada malo, se lo aseguro -dijo Sakura sonriendo-. Nos las apañaremos.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Naturalmente, Shaoran se sintió obligado a unirse al grupo aquella tarde. Entre sus establos y los de Eriol Hamilton había conseguido reunir monturas adecuadas para las cuatro chicas. Sakura le había asegurado que al ser señoritas de campo, sabían montar muy bien. Al llegar al parque, el duque comprobó que no le había mentido. Entonces ya no tendría que preocuparse porque alguna de ellas perdiera el control y fuese lanzada al suelo. Pero como todas aparecieron tan despampanantes como temió que lo hicieran, elegantemente vestidas en

ropa de montar hecha a la medida, sus temores no hicieron sino aumentar.

Al entrar en la amplitud del parque, el duque se quedó algo rezagado para poder observar bien a las tres muchachas más jóvenes. Sakura, que iba a su lado, se quedó con él.

Después de un rato de estar allí y comprobando aliviado que las tres hermanas se las apañaban perfectamente, se volvió a Sakura.

-¿Le ha gustado lo que ha visto de la vida londinense?-

-Sí, gracias -contestó sonriéndole con la mirada-. Su tía ha estado maravillosa. No sé cómo agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho.-

Shaoran frunció el ceño. Lo último que deseaba era que ella le agradeciera nada. Ahí estaba él pensando más o menos en la línea de Eriol y a ella se le ocurría darle las gracias. La miró mientras paseaba a su lado y vio que su expresión era serena. Su presencia le tranquilizaba.

-¿Qué habéis hecho el resto de la semana? -Preguntó.

-Pues hemos paseado por el parque cada tarde y supongo que continuaremos haciéndolo. Ayer por la tarde asistimos a una pequeña fiesta que dio Lady Malling. Su tía dijo que habrá unas cuantas reuniones más la semana próxima a las que deberíamos asistir para soltarnos.

Habían ido haciendo un circuito alrededor del parque y sólo entonces se acercaron ya a los límites. El pequeño grupo aumentó casi inmediatamente en número de alarmantes proporciones, a juicio de Shaoran. Todos los caballeros disponibles se acercaban a las muchachas, pidiendo ser presentados. Pero, para su sorpresa, con un solo gesto que hizo Sakura con la cabeza, las chicas se acercaron obedientemente a su hermana mayor y rechazaron cualquier intento de alejarlas de la protección del duque. Para su sorpresa todas se comportaron con el mayor decoro. Así continuaron hasta llegar a la verja del parque, cuando el grupo ya había vuelto a su número original.

-¿Puede asegurarme que siempre se comportarán con tanta prudencia? ¿O lo han hecho sólo por mí?-

-Oh, le aseguro que tenemos la suficiente experiencia para saber qué camino tomar -hizo una pausa y bajando la voz, continuó-. No se nos ocurriría hacer nada que nos desacreditara. Somos, además, muy conscientes de lo que le debemos a usted y a Lady Benborough.-

Shaoran sabía que aquella respuesta debía complacerlo, pero lo único que hizo fue irritarle. De alguna manera, iba a tener que convencerla de que atenerse a todas las convenciones sociales no era exactamente el pago que él esperaba.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Emma, Lady Mortland, no tenía derecho a ostentar ese título. Ciertamente era atractiva, pero su conducta dejaba mucho que desear. Nada más entrar en el parque, le había llamado con un gesto de la mano. No era corriente que él fuese al parque, por lo que a la dama le había sorprendido ver su carruaje avanzando por la avenida. Se había visto obligado a frenar si no quería atropellar a aquella tonta. Ella había hecho lo posible por prolongar aquella conversación, él sabía, con la esperanza de que la invitara a pasear a su lado. Finalmente admitió su derrota y lo dejó marchar con aire de superioridad, aunque no sin antes hacerle una velada invitación la cual no tuvo el más mínimo reparo en rechazar. El duque sabía que abrigaba la esperanza de convertirse en su duquesa. ¿Pero cómo se podía imaginar que tomaría por esposa a una mujer tan falta de principios?

Mientras paseaba bajo los árboles, iba mirando los coches que pasaban esperando encontrar a sus pupilas. No las veía desde aquel primer paseo en el parque, proeza de auto disciplina ante la cual cualquier otra emprendida antes palidecía.

Fue Eriol Hamilton quien le había metido aquella idea en la cabeza. Su amigo había vuelto con él a Delmere House después de la primera excursión, quejándose de la rebeldía de Tomoyo Kinomoto. A Shaoran no le había sorprendido en absoluto que Eriol se mostrara tan insistente; podía muy bien comportarse como un ser despiadadamente resuelto cuando iba a la caza de una mujer.

Había sido Eriol el que había decidido que una corta ausencia haría que la dama se volviera más dócil.

Hacía ya seis días de aquello. La temporada estaba a punto de comenzar y había llegado la hora de volver a familiarizar con sus pupilas.

Finalmente, vislumbró el coche de Twyford a un lado de la avenida y se paró a su lado.

-Tía Augusta -dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Ella le sonrió, encantada de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarlas. Contempló con aprobación a las ocupantes del coche hasta que su mirada descansó sobre la Señorita Kinomoto, quien le sonrió alegremente.

Mientras respondía a la animada charla de su tía, tuvo la oportunidad de llevar a cabo su propósito.

-¿Querrá la Señorita Kinomoto, quizá, venir a dar un paseo? No puedo a dejar mis caballos aquí parados –añadió dirigiéndose a su tía.

Inmediatamente le confirmaron que la Señorita Kinomoto lo haría y ésta bajó del coche. El duque alargó la mano para ayudarla a sentarse a su lado y seguidamente partieron.

Sakura iba disfrutando de la brisa sobre su piel mientras el coche serpenteaba por el parque; incluso al paso aceptado en el parque, le pareció infinitamente más refrescante que el cortejo funerario al mando de Lady Benborough. Sería por ello por lo que se le notaba de repente más animada; incluso el sol parecía más brillante.

-¿No vais a montar hoy? -preguntó Shaoran.

-No. Lady Benborough no estimó conveniente abandonar del todo a las comadres.-

Shaoran sonrió. -Cierto; no es bueno irritar a nadie sin necesidad.- Sakura se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Es acaso ésa su filosofía?-

Augusta le había contado lo suficiente de su pasado para darse cuenta de que aquello era improbable.

Shaoran puso mala cara; la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto era demasiado lista. Para no contestarla cambió de tema.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo? -preguntó recordando que no la había visto en el carruaje.

-Lord Eriol se la llevó a pasear hacer un rato. Igual los vemos por aquí.

Shaoran reprimió el insulto que afloraba a sus labios. ¿Cuántos amigos tendría que abandonar al final de la temporada?

-Lo ha estado viendo mucho.-

Sakura le contestó con una profunda carcajada y se acrecentó su inquietud.

-Si quiere decir si nos ha estado o no persiguiendo, la respuesta es no. Por otra parte, parece que está invitado a todos los salones a los que hemos acudido esta semana.-

Debería haberse imaginado el comportamiento de su amigo; después de todo, Eriol tenía tanta experiencia como él. Aun así, le diría cuatro palabras cuando se encontrasen la próxima vez.

-¿Ha sido particularmente... atento con ella?-

-No -contestó cuidadosamente-, al menos no de manera alguna inaceptable. Lo único que pasa que es a la única dama a la que hace caso. Si no está con Tomoyo, o bien se marcha o se retira a jugar a las cartas o bien la mira de lejos.-

Aquella descripción era tan diferente a la del Eriol Hamilton que él conocía, que casi pensó que no hablaban del mismo hombre. De pronto, le entró la ligera sospecha de que Eriol pudiera estar seriamente enamorado.

Tras saludar a Lady Jersey al pasar, se encaminaron hacia el coche donde iban su tía y las demás.

-¿Cuál es vuestro siguiente compromiso importante? -preguntó Shaoran, tomando una decisión.

-Iremos al primero de los bailes de Almack mañana y al baile de Billington la noche siguiente.

El comienzo de la temporada era el correcto, pero no había manera de que fuese a cruzar el umbral de Almack. No había asistido al lugar desde hacía años, por no contar entre sus gustos a tiernas y jóvenes vírgenes; claro que no comparaba a la Señorita Kinomoto y sus hermanas con ninguna de ellas. Sin saber qué hacer, se limitó a inclinar la cabeza para mostrarle que la había oído.

Sakura se quedó callada mientras el coche volvía sobre sus pasos. Claramente, su tutor centraba su atención únicamente en su actuación social, lo cual era lo más normal. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan desilusionada?

Al llegar al otro coche Tomoyo ya había vuelto y con mirarla una vez, Shaoran vio que los planes de Eriol no habían progresado; al menos de momento.

Mientras ayudaba a bajar a Sakura, se dio cuenta de que ella no había dicho nada sobre su ausencia aquella semana y que tampoco había hecho ningún intento de acercamiento a ella durante el paseo. El asunto entre su hermana y su amigo había acaparado toda su atención.

Seducir a una joven mientras actuaba como guardián de sus tres hermanas menores iba a ser más duro de lo que se imaginaba.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Mientras salvaba los escalones de la entrada a Twyford House la tarde noche siguiente, Shaoran todavía dudaba si estaba o no dando el paso apropiado.

Se recordó a sí mismo que tres de ellas eran verdaderamente su responsabilidad y, ante todos, también lo era la Señorita Kinomoto; su deber estaba bien claro.

Al entrar en Twyford House, Shaoran intercambió unas palabras con el mayordomo para ver si todo iba viento en popa. Satisfecho de que así fuera, se dio la vuelta, quedándose quieto en el sitio y con la mente de pronto en blanco. Las hermanas Kinomoto descendían por la escalera principal y vistas así juntas, elegantemente vestidas para el baile, eran la estampa más encantadora que había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos se posaron admiradores en cada una de ellas pero al llegar a Sakura se paró. El resto pareció disolverse en una nebulosa mientras su mirada se centró en las precisas líneas de su vestido de seda. Éste se ajustaba sugerentemente a su formada figura, llegando el escote hasta la línea donde comenzaban los generosos pechos. Sintió que las manos le ardían con el deseo de moldear aquellas provocativas curvas. Seguidamente, sus miradas se enredaron mientras ella avanzaba hacia él por el vestíbulo, con la mano extendida. Automáticamente la tomó entre las suyas.

-Gracias por venir -le dijo-. Espero de todo corazón que no se aburra demasiado con divertimiento tan insípido.-

Lady Benborough, al enterarse de que él las acompañaba, se había emocionado. También le había dicho a Sakura lo mucho que le disgustaban ese tipo de fiestas a su sobrino.

Pero al contrario de encontrarlo enfadado, reconoció en sus ojos la misma emoción que había detectado el primer día que se conocieron.

-¿Sabe?, dudo mucho que me aburra -murmuró su guardián con malicia.

Sakura se ruborizó con fuerza, aunque gracias a Dios nadie excepto Shaoran se dio cuenta.

Se repartieron en los dos carruajes, con Augusta, Miriam, Hermione y Tomoyo en uno de ellos y Shaoran, Sakura y Sakuno en el otro.

Pronto estaban cruzando las antiguas puertas de los Salones de Reuniones. Estos, escasamente amueblados, albergaban ya un considerable número de debutantes o jóvenes damas solteras, acompañadas por sus madres con la esperanza de encontrar algún enlace adecuado entre los caballeros sin compromiso que paseaban entre la muchedumbre.

Para terror de Shaoran, las hermanas Kinomoto sufrieron un ataque en masa.

Se apartó un poco para comprobar cómo ellas manejaban con arte a sus admiradores. El grupo que se formó alrededor de Sakura le llamó la atención más que ninguno. La vio rodeada de algunos de los hombres más libertinos de la reunión, pero sabía que ninguno intentaría nada escandaloso allí. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que las chicas poseían la habilidad innata de escoger a las parejas más aceptables y de despedir a los menos favorecidos con un verdadero despliegue de encanto.

Su tía, que estaba a su lado, le aclaró lo que estaba deseando preguntarle.

-No te preocupes. Esas chicas tienen la cabeza bien colocada sobre los hombros -y al ver la confusión en los ojos de su sobrino, añadió-. Bueno, las cuatro tienen el propósito de encontrar un marido y supongo que tú estarás encantado pues así te librarás de ellas con mayor rapidez.

-Sí, claro -contestó Shaoran, distraído.

Se quedó junto a sus pupilas hasta que fueron sacadas en el primer baile.

Buscando entre la multitud, finalmente vio a Eriol Hamilton entrando en uno de los salones donde se habían colocado las bebidas.

-Conque ibas a dejar pasar al menos una semana, ¿no?

Eriol casi se atraganta con el trago de limonada que acababa de dar.

-Por favor, no empieces, no necesito ningún sermón por tu parte. De todas maneras, no tienes por qué preocuparte: Tomoyo Kinomoto tiene su mente puesta en el matrimonio y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.-

Shaoran no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿No ha habido suerte?-

-¡Nada! -replicó el otro-. Estoy a punto de proponerle el matrimonio, pero si me rechazase eso sí que no podría soportarlo.-

Shaoran, tomando él también un vaso de limonada, se quedó pensativo.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo ayer? Dijo que pierdo demasiado tiempo con los caballos y no el suficiente con asuntos de mayor importancia. ¿Puedes creértelo?-

Shaoran se echó a reír con ganas. Los establos de Lord Eriol eran conocidos en toda Inglaterra como los más grandes y mejores productores de carne de caballo de calidad.

Tras una pausa, Eriol colocó a un lado el vaso.

-Voy a buscar a Maria Sefton para convencerla de que le dé permiso a Tomoyo para que baile conmigo un vals. Eso no podrá rechazarlo -y dicho esto se despidió de Shaoran y volvió a salón principal.

Durante unos minutos, Shaoran permaneció en donde estaba, con la mirada fija en la pared de enfrente. Luego, bruscamente, agarró otro vaso lleno y siguió a su amigo.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

-¿Y quieres que te dé permiso para bailar con una de tus pupilas? -Lady Jersey repitió la petición de Shaoran extrañada.

-En realidad no es algo tan extraño -contestó Shaoran sin inmutarse-. Es algo mayor que el resto y, ya que estoy aquí, parece apropiado.

-Mm -Sally Jersey no podía creer que no hubiese otro motivo. Ya le había resultado sorprendente verlo entrar en el salón con ellas y aún más cuando no había hecho ademán de marcharse nada más dejar a sus pupilas bien acompañadas. Pero, después de todo, era Twyford, por lo que si deseaba bailar con su pupila... Se encogió de hombros-. Muy bien, tráemela esto es, si logras separarla del que la está cortejando.

Sakura se sorprendió de que Shaoran permaneciera en los salones tanto tiempo. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para prestarle atención a sus pretendientes, ya que lo más natural sería que su tutor hubiera buscado diversiones menos aburridas en otro lugar. Pero entonces apareció su colosal figura entre la multitud y tras unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron entre las cabezas. Sakura deseó con fervor que el extraño latigazo que sintió al verlo no se reflejara en su semblante. Tras un momento, fue hacia adonde estaba ella.

Bajo el ligero flirteo que mantenía con un barón entrado en años, Sakura notó la repentina aceleración del ritmo de su corazón y una presión que parecía cortarle la respiración. Se puso nerviosa a pesar de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para evitarlo.

Pero cuando llegó e inclinó la cabeza casi mostrando aburrimiento y se enfrascó con su acompañante en una discusión sobre un acontecimiento deportivo, el bajón le hizo recuperar la cordura.

Sakura no supo cómo lo había hecho, pero Shaoran consiguió librarse del pretendiente.

-¿Qué es lo que quería decirme?-le preguntó mientras caminaba de su brazo.

La miró y ella contuvo la respiración. Aquella mirada maliciosa estaba allí de nuevo, calentándola por dentro. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

-Santo cielo, querida pupila. Y yo que pensé que eras mas inteligente. ¿No eres capaz de adivinar una treta cuando la oyes?-

Sakura se quedó pensativa, sin saber a qué atenerse en realidad.

-¿Adónde vamos?-

-Vamos a ver a Lady Jersey -contestó él, sonriendo. Al llegar al salón principal, se acercaron a Lady Jersey.

-Ah, aquí estás Twyford. Mi querida Señorita Kinomoto, su tutor me ha pedido que le dé permiso a usted para que baile con él y yo no tengo duda alguna en concedérselo. Y, ya que está aquí, le presento al duque como una pareja adecuada.-

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la impresión, Shaoran la arrastró a la pista dejando a la señora intrigada, siguiéndolos con la mirada.

Sakura luchó por controlar la enervante sensación de estar en los brazos de su tutor. El se acercó a ella más de lo necesario, aunque, al tiempo que daban vueltas por el salón, Sakura se dio cuenta que a los ojos de los demás sólo era la perfecta estampa del Duque de Twyford haciéndole un favor a la mayor de sus pupilas. Sólo ella estaba lo bastante cerca de él como para ver aquel brillo turbador en sus ambar ojos y escuchar la calidez de su tono de voz.

-Mi querida pupila, qué bailarina más maravillosa eres. Dime ¿qué otros talentos tienes que todavía me queden por probar?-

Por su vida, Sakura no era capaz de apartar la mirada de él. Ninguna respuesta escandalizada afloró a sus labios. En vez de ello, su mente estaba totalmente inmersa en asimilar el increíble hecho de que, a pesar de la relación de tutor y pupila, Shaoran Li tenía intención de seducirla. Vio claramente su deseo reflejado en el calor de sus ojos, en la manera en que la mano que le agarraba la espalda le quemaba a través de la seda y en las suaves caricias que sintió sobre los nudillos mientras él le daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, ante la mirada de los ejemplares más cotillas de todo Londres.

Con gran esfuerzo, consiguió bajar la mirada.

-Oh, nosotras las Kinomoto tenemos muchas habilidades, querido tutor -la voz le salió clara y sin altibajos-, pero tengo el disgusto de reconocer que todas ellas son desesperadamente mundanas.-

El se echó a reír tras aquel comentario.

-Permítame decirle, querida pupila, que para las habilidades que tengo en mente, sus calificaciones son más que adecuadas.-

Sakura alzó la mirada rápidamente. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, pero Shaoran continuó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

-Y mientras que naturalmente le falta experiencia puedo asegurarle que conseguirá ponerle remedio con facilidad y disfrute.-

No podía ser cierto. Sakura se dio por vencida en averiguar los motivos que tenía.

-Esto no está ocurriendo -le dijo claramente.

De momento, a Shaoran le pilló aquel comentario de sorpresa, pero seguidamente hizo gala de su sentido del humor.

-¿Ah, no?-

-Claro que no -ella replicó tranquilamente-. Soy su pupila y usted mi tutor, por lo que es totalmente imposible que diga lo que acaba de decir.-

Shaoran admiró de mala gana su coraje al adoptar aquella actitud. Leyendo en sus ojos verdes una resolución indiscutible, Shaoran, demasiado listo como para levar las cosas más allá, se rindió con dignidad.

-¿Qué le parece el baile de Almack?-

Sakura agradeció aquella tabla de salvación que le había tendido y continuaron charlando a en un terreno no personal.

Al final del baile, Shaoran la entregó a sus admiradores, no sin antes mirarla de tal manera que Sakura estuvo a punto de ruborizarse.

No volvió a verlo hasta la hora de partir, cuando Sakuno le tiró de la manga para decirle que las otras ya se habían marchado.

Ella y Shaoran compartían el asiento frente al de Sakuno, que se había acurrucado en una rincón frente a ellos. Los tres iban en silencio. Cuando todavía estaban a algo de distancia de Mount Street, Shaoran le tomó la mano. Sorprendida, se volvió a mirarlo, consciente de aquellos dedos que acariciaban los suyos con tanta suavidad. Deliberadamente, se llevó la mano a los labios y le besó las puntas de los dedos. Un delicioso escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, seguido de otro aún mayor cuado él le volvió la mano y depositó un prolongado beso en la muñeca. Aunque eso no fue nada comparado con el golpe que recibió cuando, sin previo aviso, agachó la cabeza y sus labios encontraron los de ella.

Desde el punto de vista de Shaoran, se estaba comportando con extrema compostura. Sabía que Sakuno estaba completamente dormida y que la mayor de sus pupilas, normalmente en control de la situación, estaba perdida y bien perdida. A pesar de todo, se contuvo y la besó sólo ligeramente, acariciándole los labios con los suyos, aumentando la presión poco a poco hasta que los labios de ella se separaron levemente. Saboreó la cálida dulzura de su boca y mientras se sonreía ante la respuesta que a ella le había resultado imposible ocultar, se apartó de ella mientras la observaba enfocar de nuevo la mirada.

Sakura volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba su hermana.

-No te preocupes, está completamente dormida –dijo con voz profunda y sensual..

Sakura, asombrada, se sintió reconfortada por aquella voz. Seguidamente notó cómo el coche iba decelerando.

-Y usted ha llegado sana y salva a casa -dijo con un trasfondo burlón en la voz.

Como en un sueño, Sakura ayudó a despertar a Sakuno y después, Shaoran la escoltó hasta la puerta con la mayor corrección y una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Hermione sonreía mientras uno de sus pretendientes la arrastraba en un animado vals. En unos días había llegado a la triste conclusión de que ninguno de sus admiradores se ajustaba a sus gustos. Unos eran demasiado jóvenes y el resto demasiado mayores. No podría describir a su hombre ideal, pero sabía que lo reconocería en el instante en que lo viera.

Mientras mantenía una banal conversación con su pareja, Hermione vio a su hermana mayor bailando elegantemente con su tutor. A Hermione le cabían pocas dudas acerca de la causa del brillo en los ojos de su mana o del ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Aun así, ella confiaba plenamente en el buen hacer de su hermana en esos asuntos. Verdad era que nadie la había afectado tanto como Shaoran Li, pero Sakura conocía el tema como nadie.

Harta de la aburrida conversación, logró librarse de su acompañante diciéndole que se le había roto un volante. Se dirigió a la puerta, dándose la vuelta para ver si el joven le había dado el recado a la tía Augusta. Al volverse de nuevo, colisionó contra un torso de sorprendentes proporciones.

-Oh -exclamó al sentir una especie de mareo.

Al alzar la mirada hacia la cara de la montaña con la que se había chocado, se dio cuenta que aquel era el impacto que había estado esperando.

Desdichadamente, el hombre no pareció fijarse demasiado en aquel acontecimiento momentáneo.

-Mis excusas, querida; no la he visto.-

Su voz la envolvió de abajo a arriba. Era alto, muy alto y parecía casi igual de ancho. Tenía el pelo rubio y ojos de color gris. La sonrisa era la más arrebatadora que jamás había visto y sintió cómo las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle, por lo que se quedó allí plantada mirándolo.

Al caballero pareció divertirle su reacción, pero con una cortés inclinación y otra de aquellas sonrisas maravillosas desapareció. Hermione buscó el baño donde se estuvo abanicando y luego tomó un vaso de agua fresca para calmar sus nervios.

Ningún caballero se excusaba así sin más y la dejaba plantada; ése era su rol. Hermione no era vanidosa, pero se preguntó qué había más fascinante que su persona que le hiciera marcharse tan bruscamente.

Hermione volvió al salón de baile, empeñada en hacer entrar en vereda a su caballero, pero él no estaba allí. Durante el resto de la noche lo buscó entre la muchedumbre, pero no logró atisbar a su presa.

Entonces, justo antes del último baile, apareció en la puerta saliendo de la sala de naipes.

Rodeada de su corte usual, Hermione estaba en lo mejor de sí misma. Reía provocativamente, mientras decidía a quién le concedería el último baile. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio cómo el caballero se acercaba y pasaba por delante de ella para sacar a bailar a una chica del montón, vestida con un escandaloso modelo rosa fucsia.

Hermione se mordió el labio, pero logró ocultar su rabia mientras se concentraba en tomar una decisión. Cuando los músicos comenzaron los primeros pases del vals, aceptó al apuesto Lord Tulloch como pareja de baile y se entregó con aplicación a coquetear con él durante el resto de la velada.

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Ya esta el capitulo 3.**

**Que les parecio? Les gustaron las parejas del fanfic? **

**A el ultimo aparecio este misterioso caballero rubio de ojos grises, quien sera? (See lo se, obvio ¬¬) Jojo ignoro con ganas a Hermione XD**

**Dejen sus RR!!!**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


	4. Capitulo cuatro

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Sueños de amor**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capítulo** **5¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

Shaoran dio un largo sorbo a su copa de coñac y disfrutó de aquel calor que le bajaba por la garganta. Estiró las piernas y se acomodó en la butaca de suave cuero.

Desde el comienzo de la temporada, aquella noche era la primera que pasaba en casa tranquilamente y en verdad lo necesitaba. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que cuatro pupilas pudieran cambiar tan radicalmente su hasta entonces ordenada existencia?

Y la única razón por la que estaba en casa aquella noche era porque Tomoyo, todavía afectada por su encuentro con Eriol la noche antes, había decidido no salir y Sakura se había quedado con ella.

Sin embargo, todavía no se sabía nada de lo que había pasado entre Eriol y Tomoyo aunque, conociendo a Eriol, muy bien podía imaginárselo.

Aquel mediodía había salido de Delmere House con la intención de encontrar a Lord Eriol y pedirle una explicación. Finalmente consiguió dar con él en Manton, una galería de tiro. Sólo con mirarlo una vez había bastado para tranquilizarse. Eriol terminó de tirar, bajó la pistola y se volvió hacia él.

-¡No me preguntes!

Y así se quedó callado. Juntos pasearon por la ciudad y terminaron en un pub, bebiendo ginebra. Sólo en ese momento Eriol volvió al tema que les ocupaba a los dos. -Voy a salir de la cuidad.

-¿Eh?

Eriol se pasó la mano por los primorosamente cortados cabellos negros, despeinándolos por completo.

-Me voy a Leicestershire; necesito tomarme unas vacaciones.

Shaoran asintió extrañado. Sabía que las fincas mayores de Lord Eriol estaban en Leicestershire y que debido al enorme número de caballos que criaba, siempre tenía que estar muy al tanto de todo. Pero en general, Eriol se las arreglaba para manejar sus negocios desde la ciudad.

-¡No! Tengo otra idea mejor. Me iré a Irlanda que está más lejos.

Como Shaoran sabía, el hermano de Lord Eriol residía en las fincas familiares de Irlanda.Eriol jugueteaba con el vaso, haciéndolo rodar de una mano a otra.

-En lo referente a Tomoyo...

-¿Sí? -dijo Shaoran mirando fijamente a su propio vaso.

-No le hice nada, pero no estoy del todo seguro de que ella sepa lo que ocurrió. Por eso pensé dejarlo en tus manos.

-Muchas gracias -replicó Shaoran-. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que averigüe lo que ella piensa y luego le explique que está equivocada? -le pareció una idea horrible.

-Pensé que podrías hacerlo a través de la Señorita Kinomoto -dijo Eriol, sonriendo por primera vez aquel día.

-No he ido tan lejos con ella como tú. La Señorita Kinomoto y yo tenemos mucho camino por andar antes de poder llegar a tener una discusión tan íntima.

-Muy bien -suspiró Eriol-. Sólo espero que tengas mejor suerte que yo.-

-¿Estás tirando la toalla?-

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Ojalá lo supiera -dijo quedándose después en silencio-. Tengo que alejarme un tiempo de aquí. -

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-

-Quién sabe; todo el que sea necesario, me imagino.- Dejó a Eriol haciendo la maleta en Hamilton House para volver a la comodidad de la suya propia y pasar una noche en calma, pensando en sus pupilas.

A primera vista, se había dado perfecta cuenta de los hombres que las Kinomoto atraían y no había duda de que ellos respondían a tales hombres. Incluso Hermione parecía empeñada en lidiar con los más libertinos. Afortunadamente, Sakuno parecía demasiado callada y amable como para tomar el mismo camino. Tres vividores en la familia serían más que suficientes.

¿Familia¿Por qué había pensado en eso?

De pronto se oyó un ruido a la puerta que le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Shaoran echó un vistazo al reloj y frunció el ceño: demasiado tarde para ser una visita. Llegó al vestíbulo a tiempo para ver a Wei y a un lacayo en la puerta.

-No pasa nada Wei, no soy un inválido.- Aquella voz hizo que Shaoran se adelantara.

-¡Ryoma!

El Capitán Ryoma Li volvió la cabeza para saludar a su hermano mayor.

-Hola Shaoran, como puedes ver he vuelto. Los malditos franceses me hicieron un agujero en el hombro.-

Shaoran vio el bulto de vendas que deformaba el abrigo de su hermano mientras le estrechaba la mano con cariño.

-Pasemos a la biblioteca. ¿Wei?-

-Sí, Su Excelencia, prepararé algo de comer.-

Una vez cómodamente sentados junto al fuego, con un plato de fiambre y una copa del mejor coñac para Ryoma, Shaoran empezó con sus preguntas.

-No, tienes razón -decía-, no ha sido sólo por la herida. Dicen que ésta se me curará pasado un tiempo y haciendo reposo -Shaoran esperó pacientemente a que su hermano repusiera fuerzas antes de continuar-. No. Me rendí simplemente porque, ahora que ha pasado toda la acción, es muy aburrido estar allí. La mitad del día nos la pasamos sentados jugando a las cartas y la otra mitad recordando todas las mujeres con las que hemos estado -sonrió en un gesto muy similar al de Shaoran-. Me pareció que se me estaban terminando las anécdotas; por eso decidí volver a casa y aprovisionarme con una reserva fresca.-

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa. Aparte de la herida del hombro, Ryoma tenía buen aspecto. Shaoran vio unas finas cicatrices que no tenía antes de marcharse, pero aquéllas no hacían más que señalar que Ryoma había visto más de veinticinco veranos y que tenía experiencia en muchas cosas..El hermano mayor estaba encantado de saber que había vuelto a la vida de civil, pues aparte de la preocupación por su hermano menor, Ryoma era ya el heredero del Ducado de Twyford. Las fincas del ducado de Twyford eran una cuestión diferente a todo lo demás. Mientras se preguntaba por dónde empezar, Shaoran observaba la esbelta figura de su hermano recostada en la butaca.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Ryoma se le adelantó.

-¿Cómo te sienta que te llamen Su Excelencia?

En unas cuantas frases concisas Shaoran le contó, para pasar seguidamente a relatarle los problemas que había en tomo a las fincas de su difunto tío.

De pronto se dio cuenta de la cara de cansancio que tenía Ryoma y acortó su información.

-Es hora de irse a la cama, mocoso; estás muy cansado.-

-¿Cómo? -dijo Ryoma con los ojos entrecerrados-. Ah, sí, todavía no he conseguido recuperar fuerzas del todo. Llevo viajando desde el amanecer.-

Shaoran ayudó a su hermano a levantarse. Vistos así juntos de pie las similitudes entre los dos hermanos eran muy grandes. Shaoran era todavía algo más alto que su hermano y al ser tres años mayor que él, era más ancho de pecho y de hombros. Aparte de eso, no había muchas más diferencias. Ryoma tenía el pelo negro con reflejos verdes y sus facciones eran más suaves que las de Shaoran, pero la intensidad de los ojos dorados de los Li brillaba en ambos rostros por igual.

-Es estupendo estar de vuelta en casa -dijo Ryoma, sonriendo a Shaoran.

S

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

s

s

-Buenos días, Wei. Soy Sakuno Kinomoto. He venido a devolver este libro a Su Excelencia.-

Mientras cruzaba graciosamente el umbral de Delmere House, guapísima con un vestido color lila, Wei le hizo una reverencia.-

-Su Excelencia no está en casa en este momento, señorita, pero a lo mejor su secretario, el Señor Cummings, pueda ayudarla.-

-Espérame aquí, Henessy -le dijo a su criada mientras Wei la ayudaba a quitarse el sombrero-. No tardaré.

Inmediatamente, el Señor Cummings salió de la oscuridad del vestíbulo anterior.

-¿Señorita Sakuno? Me temo que el señor no está en casa -viendo de pronto el libro que Sakuno tenía en la mano, sonrió-. Ah, veo que ha traído los versos de Lord Byron. ¿Le gustaría quizá leer su siguiente libro¿O a lo mejor una de las obras de la Señora Linfield se ajustaría más a su gusto?-

Shaoran les había prometido a sus pupilas prestarles cualquier libro que desearan leer. Pero, en vez de permitirlas que rebuscaran libremente por la biblioteca, que contenía también un número de ejemplares no aptos para sus ojos, había delegado totalmente la tarea de buscar los libros que desearan a su secretario. Consecuentemente, el Señor Cummings se sentía competente para afrontar el asunto.

-¿Sería tan amable de esperar en la sala, señorita?- Con otra de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas, Sakuno le tendió el libro al Señor Cummings, diciéndole en voz baja que le encantaría una de las obras de Linfield. Al volverse para seguir a Wei su mirada se detuvo en una figura que emergía de las sombras de la biblioteca.

Ryoma que esperaba impacientemente la vuelta de su hermano para reanudar sus actividades normales, escuchó de pronto una voz femenina en el vestíbulo. Intrigado, había ido a investigar.

Lo primero que pensó fue que su hermano había permitido a una de sus amantes ir a visitado a la casa, pero al ver a una criada sentada esperando en el vestíbulo supo que lo que tenía delante era una joven dama. Dio un paso hacia adelante, despojándose del aburrimiento inmediatamente.

Ryoma se permitió contemplar la deliciosa figura que tenía delante, lentamente para no asustarla.

-Wei, creo que será mejor que nos presente.-

El mayordomo estuvo a punto de permitirse fruncir el ceño de su imperturbable semblante, pero se contuvo.

-Capitán Ryoma Li, la Señorita Sakuno Kinomoto. La joven dama es la más joven de las pupilas de Su Excelencia.-

Sorprendido, Ryoma se volvió a mirar a Wei.

-¿Pupilas? -la noche anterior no había escuchado muy bien lo que le había estado contando su hermano, pero estaba seguro de que no había mencionado nada acerca de unas pupilas.

Sakuno, liberada de aquella mirada hipnotizadora, habló con un tono de voz tan suave que contrastaba con las voces masculinas.

-Sí, mis hermanas y yo somos las pupilas del duque ¿sabe? -le tendió la mano-. ¿Cómo está? No sabía que el duque tuviera un hermano. Sólo me he acercado a dejar unos libros que Su Excelencia nos prestó.-

Ryoma tomó la pequeña mano enguantada y automáticamente se inclinó sobre ella. Al incorporarse, se puso a su lado y le colocó la mano sobre su brazo.

-En ese caso, Wei tiene razón; debería esperar en la sala -el alivio de las caras de Wei y el Señor Cummings desapareció al escuchar lo siguiente-. Y yo le haré compañía.-

Una vez dentro, sin darse ni cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Sakuno levantó la cabeza y sonrió a la fuente de aquella preocupación.

-¿Han sido las pupilas de mi hermano desde hace mucho tiempo? -preguntó Ryoma.

En pocas palabras, Sakuno le explicó la historia. Aunque ligeramente confusa, Ryoma consiguió adivinar la verdad.

-¿Les gustó América¿Estuvieron allí mucho tiempo?-

Poco a poco consiguió lo que deseaba; Sakuno se relajó completamente, conversando normalmente con el hermano de su tutor.

Mientras la escuchaba, Ryoma se movió ligeramente para colocarse más cómodamente el hombro. Pero Sakuno registró el movimiento y divisó el vendaje, hábilmente escondido bajo la chaqueta.

-¡Está herido! -se inclinó hacia adelante con preocupación-. Le dolerá terriblemente.-

-No, no. El enemigo tuvo suerte, eso es todo. Pronto se me curará se lo aseguro.-

-¿Estaba en la armada? -dijo Sakuno, abriendo mucho los ojos-. ¡Oh! Por favor, cuénteme cómo fue. Seguramente sería emocionante.-

Para sorpresa de Ryoma, se vio a sí mismo relatándole a Sakuno los horrores de la campaña y el ocasional incidente gracioso que había alegrado un poco sus días.

Siempre había pensado que se le daban bien los interrogatorios, pero sus persistentes preguntas lo dejaban tambaleándose. Incluso consiguió arrancarle la razón por la que tenía que salir aquella mañana. Su pronta simpatía lo envolvió con un calor y una especie de sentimiento paternalista que inmediatamente se le subió a la cabeza.

Entonces, llegó el Señor Cummings con los libros deseados. Sakuno los miró y los colocó en la mesita que tenía aliado, ignorando abiertamente al secretario del duque, quien claramente se había quedado esperando para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Está bien, Cummings. La Señorita Kinomoto se ha compadecido de mí y ha decidido tenerme entretenido hasta que regrese mi hermano.-

Sakuno, como si estuviera en casa, sonrió despreocupadamente al Señor Cummings, de forma que el hombre no tuvo otra opción que retirarse.

Una hora más tarde, Shaoran cruzaba el umbral de su casa. Lo recibió Wei visiblemente agitado.

-La Señorita Kinomoto está en la sala con el Señorito Ryoma.

Shaoran se quedó helado y se limitó a asentir a su mayordomo.

-Muy bien, Wei.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala, lo que vio allí dentro no era ni mucho menos lo que se esperaba. Ryoma estaba sentado en una butaca y Sakuno en otra frente a él, encorvada hacia adelante, pensativa con lo que tenía delante sobre una pequeña mesa situada entre ellos.

Al darse la vuelta, Shaoran descubrió para su sorpresa que estaban jugando a las damas.

Sakuno levantó la vista.

-¡Oh! Está de vuelta. Estaba entreteniendo a su hermano hasta que volviese -Shaoran pestañeó, pero Sakuno no se enteró de lo que implicaban sus palabras-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No me ha dado cuenta de lo tarde que es; debo marcharme. ¿Dónde están los libros que me ha traído el Señor Cummings?-

Ryoma se los alcanzó y, bajo la mirada escéptica de su hermano, la despidió. Shaoran, al ver la expresión en los ojos de su hermano, tuvo ganas de gritar. Aquello era ya demasiado.

Shaoran acompañó a Sakuno a la puerta y después volvió a la biblioteca. Pero antes de empezar a hablar, Ryoma se le adelantó.

-No me habías dicho que habías heredado cuatro pupilas.-

-Pues bien, así ha sido -dijo Shaoran, acomodándose en una silla frente a su hermano.

-¿Son todas así? -preguntó Ryoma, tembloroso.

Shaoran contestó con un gemido.

-¡Peor aún!

Ryoma miró a su hermano pensativo durante unos segundos y después esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Bendito sea!

-Precisamente por ser así las cosas, te sugiero que revises esos planes que estabas haciendo para Sakuno Kinomoto.-

-¿Y por qué? -Ryoma sonrió aún más ampliamente-. Tú eres su tutor; además, no me irás a hacer creer que si la situación fuera la opuesta tú harías caso alguno a lo que me acabas de decir ¿no? Además, está como una ciruela madura, en su punto para comer.-

-Permíteme informarte -empezó Shaoran-. Para empezar, tengo tres años más que tú y no hay nada en estos menesteres que yo no conozca. Sin embargo y aparte de todo eso, puedo asegurarte que las hermanas Kinomoto, por muy en su punto que estén, no es probable que caigan en manos de nadie sin una previa proposición de matrimonio.-

A Ryoma le cambió de momento la cara pues no dudaba de la veracidad de las palabras de su hermano. Le había gustado mucho Sakuno Kinomoto y no quería renunciar a llevarla a su terreno.

-¿En serio? -dijo levantando la cabeza hacia su hermano.

Shaoran le contó con pelos y señales el caso de Eriol Hamilton, cuya reputación en asuntos amorosos Ryoma conocía bien.

-Por eso te digo, hermano, que si deseas enredarte con una de las Kinomoto, te sugiero que pienses primero cuánto te vas a jugar en esa mano.

S

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

s

s

El pesado carruaje de los Twyford se balanceaba tras el endeble coche de Delmere. Lady Benborough se colocó la peluca que se había movido ligeramente al dar una curva particularmente cerrada. Por primera vez desde que se embarcara en la cruzada de encontrarles marido a las hermanas Kinomoto, Augusta Benborough se sintió algo nerviosa. Estaba jugando con fuego y lo sabía, pero aún así no se arrepentía de ello.

El ver juntos a Shaoran y a Sakura en el vestíbulo de Twyford House había hecho que se estremecieran sus viejos huesos. En cuanto a Tomoyo, Eriol Hamilton había ido demasiado lejos como para desistir, resistirse y retirarse. Ciertamente, él aún no lo sabía, pero el tiempo se encargaría de castigarlo por haber escapado de la trampa. Sus sagaces ojos azules examinaron el pálido semblante que tenía delante. Aún bajo aquella tenue luz, la tensión de aquellos días pasados era evidente. Afortunadamente, nadie sabía nada de aquel contratiempo.

La pícara de Hermione había elegido un hueso particularmente duro de roer. Aún así, no podía menos que secundar el gusto de la muchacha. Draco Malfoy era un adonis, de buena familia, con una planta estupenda y maneras afables. Desgraciadamente, era tan fácil de complacer que se contentaba tanto en la compañía de cualquier muchacha sosa como en la de Hermione.

Mientras su mente se ocupaba en tales menesteres, su mirada se posó en la pequeña Sakuno, dulce pero lejos de aparecer recatada con aquel vestido de gasa plateada con un toque de color de los bordados lila. Una suave sonrisa embelleció sus labios de perfección clásica. Augusta frunció el ceño preguntándose a qué venía aquella sonrisa. ¿Se habría perdido algo?

Bueno, quien quiera que fuese el causante de ella estaría en la fiesta; tendría que vigilar a la más joven de sus muchachas de cerca. Sakuno era demasiado joven para permitirse las licencias que sus hermanas, más experimentadas, daban por hecho.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de terciopelo y sonrió. Sin duda, se estaba preocupando por nada. Sakuno podía tener el aspecto de una Kinomoto, pero era demasiado seria e inocente como para atraer a un vividor.

S

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

s

A Ryoma le confundieron las últimas palabras que había pronunciado su hermano sobre las hermanas Kinomoto, pero no fue hasta que las vio en la fiesta de Lady Montacute que adivinó lo que le había llevado a su hermano a pronunciarlas. Había pasado la tarde visitando a algunos viejos amigos, sólo para que acabaran pidiéndole que les presentase a las hermanas Kinomoto. Al final, creyó que lo mejor era seguir a las hermanas Kinomoto aquella noche. Su ordenanza y mayordomo, Wei, le había asegurado que Shaoran en persona acompañaba a sus pupilas a los compromisos nocturnos. Ryoma, a quien le costaba creer aquello, se apostó cerca de una gran planta desde donde tenía una estupenda vista de la entrada y vio a Shaoran llegar rodeado por las Kinomoto. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que la preciosa criatura que iba del brazo de su hermano era la mayor de sus pupilas, de repente lo vio todo claro.

Al adelantarse para reservar un baile con Sakuno, Ryoma estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su hermano como para ver la expresión en sus ojos al inclinarse a decirle algo al oído a la Señorita Kinomoto.

Arqueó las cejas y apretó los labios en señal de sorpresa. En ese momento, las palabras que su hermano le había dicho aquella mañana resonaron de nuevo en sus oídos y sonrió. ¿Hasta dónde estaba su hermano dispuesto a jugarse?

El resto de la velada, Ryoma se la pasó urdiendo y planeando. Utilizó la herida en el hombro como excusa para no bailar y así pudo pasarse todo el tiempo observando a Sakuno Kinomoto. Cada vez que terminaba un baile, Sakuno volvía a su lado que tras su conversación de la mañana estaba convencida de que necesitaba alguien que lo animara. Con mucha sutileza, fue tanteándola con cada uno de sus esperanzados pretendientes y respiró aliviado al ver que no le atraía ninguno en especial.

Empezó en serio con su plan cuando los músicos empezaron a tocar el baile que él le había pedido.

-Querida Sakuno, siento muchísimo decepcionarla pero es que... -dejó que el tono de voz se volviese más débil.

El dulce semblante de Sakuno se tomó preocupado.

-Oh¿acaso le duele? Quizá pueda pedirle a la Señora Alford las sales para usted.-

Ryoma sofocó la respuesta instintiva de reaccionar de manera demasiado contundente. En vez de ello, hizo un gesto con la mano.

-¡No!¡No! No se preocupe por mí -sonrió con tristeza, dejando que su mirada dorada brillante descansara, con efecto calculado, sobre los ojos marrón rojizos de la muchacha-. Pero igual le gustaría bailar con alguno de sus pretendientes. Estoy seguro de que el Señor Mallard estaría encantado.-

Hizo un movimiento como para llamar a aquel caballero, el más asiduo de sus pretendientes.

-¡Santo cielo, no! -dijo Sakuno agarrándole la mano para prevenirlo-. No haré tal cosa. Si se encuentra mal, me quedaré con usted.-

Continuó agarrándole la mano y de su parte Ryoma no hizo nada para deshacerse de aquella cálida sensación.

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente como si se sintiera algo desmayado.

-La verdad -dijo abriéndolos de nuevo- es que creo que todo este ruido y este calor son los responsables de que me sienta mal. A lo mejor si saliese un rato a la terraza se me despejaría la cabeza.-

-¡Qué buena idea! -dijo Sakuno, levantándose.

-Bueno, el caso es que supongo que sería mejor si voy solo -dijo sonriéndole como un hermano-. Cualquiera podría pensar mal si salimos los dos juntos.-

-¡Tonterías! -dijo Sakuno-. ¿Por qué iba nadie a pensar mal? Sólo estaremos unos minutos y, de todas formas, soy la pupila de tu hermano.-

Como no faltaba mucho para la hora de la cena, en la terraza solamente había dos parejas que pronto volvieron al salón. Ryoma, con el pensamiento muy lejos de la comida, se dejaba aparentemente llevar por Sakuno. Después de una inspección disimulada de los alrededores, hizo una dramática pausa al llegar al fondo de la terraza.

-Creo que sería mejor que me sentara.-

Sakuno miró a su alrededor consternada; no había bancos en la terraza.

-Hay un asiento bajo ese sauce, creo -dijo Ryoma haciendo un gesto hacia el otro lado del césped.

-Venga, apóyese en mí -dijo Sakuno.

Ryoma le echó atentamente el brazo por los hombros y al sentir sus pequeñas manos agarrándolo por la cintura se sintió culpable. Era tan confiada... que le daba pena hacerle cambiar.

Al llegar al sauce, apartaron las lánguidas y suaves ramas para acceder al banco de madera blanco que estaba detrás. Por entre los huecos de las hojas y ramas se filtraban los rayos de luna suficientes para poder verse la cara. Ryoma se sentó con señales evidentes de debilidad.

Sakuno se sentó a su lado, aún agarrándole de la mano y poniéndose de frente a él para poder mirarlo a la cara.

La cara de Ryoma quedaba en la sombra, pero un rayo de luz que le pasaba por el hombro fue a bañar el rostro de Sakuno. Esta no podía ver la expresión que encendía sus ojos azul profundo mientras la devoraba con la mirada, desde el rostro hasta las redondeadas líneas que mostraban un generoso escote. Con mucho cuidado, Ryoma volvió la mano para que fuese él el que le agarraba la suya y ha al contrario.

Tras unos momentos, Sakuno ladeó la cabeza y le preguntó suavemente.

-¿Está bien?-

Ryoma estuvo a punto de contestarle con la verdad; esto es, que no estaba bien. La había llevado allí fuera para seducirla y en ese momento sentía como una especie de fuerza que lo frenaba. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

-Deme sólo un momento -dijo tras aclararse la garganta.

Una ligera brisa removió las ramas de los sauces y la proyección de la luz cambió.

Sakuno vio que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, por lo que retiró la mano de la suya y le pasó los dedos suavemente por la frente, como para borrar aquella mueca. Luego, para sorpresa de Ryoma, se inclinó hacia adelante y, con mucha delicadeza; le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Al retirarse ella, vio que Ryoma tenía todavía peor cara que antes.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? -preguntó con dureza.

Incluso bajo la tenue luz logró vislumbrar la confusión en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Lo siento tanto. Por favor, perdóneme; no debería haberlo hecho.-

-Maldita sea, claro que no -rugió Ryoma, que había dejado caer la mano sobre el banco de madera y la apretaba con fuerza para contenerse y no tomar a aquella mujer entre sus brazos-. Pero¿por qué lo hizo?-

-Sólo es que parecía tan..., bueno tan preocupado; solamente deseaba ayudarle -dijo con un hilo de voz que se perdió en la noche.

Ryoma suspiró con frustración.

-Supongo que pensará que soy muy atrevida, pero... -esta vez no fue capaz de terminar la frase.

En realidad, Ryoma pensaba que era adorable y le dolía por dentro del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no lanzarse sobre ella. Pensándolo bien, se le había puesto un dolor de cabeza que no tenía cuando salieron al jardín.

-Será mejor que volvamos adentro y olvidemos el incidente.-

Al ayudarla a levantarse y agarrarla por el brazo, un desagradable pensamiento le asaltó.

-No irá por ahí besando a todos los hombres que tienen mala cara¿no?-

-¡No¡Por supuesto que no! -dijo con genuina sorpresa.

-Bien -dijo Ryoma preguntándose por qué aquella información le había alegrado tanto-; limítese a dominar esos impulsos, excepto cuando esté conmigo, claro está. Me atrevo a decir que conmigo es totalmente correcto, dadas las circunstancias. Después de todo, es usted pupila de mi hermano.-

Sakuno, aún sorprendida por su descarado comportamiento y el repentino impulso que le había llevado a ello, le sonrió confiada.

S

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Hola!!**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero pareciera que nadie lee esta historia T-T **

**Les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si.**

**Espero que dejen sus comentarios.**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


	5. Capitulo cinco

S

s

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Sueños de amor**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**s**

**s**

**s**

**s**

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤ Capítulo 6¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§s**

**s**

**s**

**s**

**s**

Sakura sonrió con aquella sonrisa tantas veces ensayada y deseó por centésima vez que Shaoran Li no fuera su tutor.

Mientras describía círculos sobre el piso del salón en los respetables brazos del Señor Willoughby, quien ella sabía que se acercaba cada vez más a declararse a pesar de sus intentos de desalentarlo, era consciente de que donde deseaba estar era entre los brazos no tan delicados de su tutor. Suspiró y disimuló aquel descuido sonriéndole a los dulces ojos, ligeramente algo más abajo que los de ella.

No era que despreciara a los hombres bajos, simplemente que carecían de la habilidad de hacerla sentir vulnerable y delicada, femenina, como su tutor le hacía sentir. En realidad, estaba empezando a preocuparse por lo desvalida que se sentía entre sus brazos.

Mientras bailaba, divisó a Tomoyo haciendo lo propio con uno de sus pretendientes, intentando, no con demasiado éxito, aparentar que se estaba divirtiendo. Se compadeció de su hermana. La noche antes no habían salido y Tomoyo le había contado en secreto los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Shaoran, aprovechando que pasó unos minutos por Twyford House, les hizo saber a Tomoyo y a ella que Lord Eriol se había marchado de la ciudad para atender sus fincas.

Como era la mayor de las hermanas, en aquellos últimos años había adoptado el papel de madre suplente; lo malo era que ella no tenía a quién acudir. Si el caballero en cuestión no hubiera sido su tutor, le hubiera pedido consejo a Lady Benborough. Y desde luego, después del episodio en la casa de verano de los Overton, sabía que necesitaba que alguien la aconsejara con urgencia. Con sólo tomarla entre sus brazos, ella sentía que se quedaban sin defensas. ¡Y sus besos! Tenían el poderoso efecto de descolocarle la mente y los sentidos. Aún no había logrado imaginar hacia adonde se encaminaba, pero parecía inconcebible que fuera a seducir a su propia pupila. De tal modo, ella deseaba secretamente no ser su pupila. Tenía veintiséis años y sabía lo que quería.

_Quería a Shaoran Li_, y a pesar de conocer su reputación, sentía en cada poro de su piel que aquél era el elegido de su corazón. Era por ello por lo cual bailaba tranquilamente con cada uno de sus ardientes admiradores, con cuidado de no darle a ninguno de ellos la más mínima esperanza, mientras esperaba a que su tutor la reclamara para el baile anterior a la cena. Al llegar al multitudinario salón, le había susurrado con voz sensual al oído que le reservara aquel vals. Miró a los pálidos ojos del Señor Willoughby y suspiró.

La verdadera presa de Hermione estaba sólo a unos metros de ella, conversando animadamente con una señora y su hija, ambas poco agraciadas. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Había intentado todos los trucos que conocía para llevar a aquel zopenco a sus pies, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, él se alejaba cortésmente. No se había comprometido con nadie para el gran vals de la cena, el más importante de todos, convencida de que le pediría ese baile. Pero la cena estaba a punto de empezar y se veía ante el panorama de no tener pareja. Para desgracia suya, vio cómo los músicos empezaban a prepararse sobre el estrado y en ese momento decidió que sólo le quedaba una cosa que hacer.

Se deslizó entre la gente, convencida de que habría alguna antecámara donde podría esconderse. Aprovechó el movimiento de un enorme grupo de personas para que nadie la viera salir del salón. Una vez en el vestíbulo, vio a la derecha un pasillo tenuemente alumbrado; no se oía a nadie por allí por lo que decidió tomar aquel camino. Al final del corredor vislumbró un pequeño despacho en el que crepitaba un alegre fuego. El despacho estaba vacío. Tras unos segundos de duda, Hermione entró, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

Fue a la mesa y se sirvió un vaso de agua, pero mientras hacía esto escuchó voces que se aproximaban por el pasillo. Paseó la mirada por la habitación y se le ocurrió que si cerraba bien las cortinas que había delante del ventanal quedaría por detrás un espacio similar a una pequeña alcoba. Así como lo pensó lo hizo y corrió la pesada cortina para ocultarse totalmente.

En silencio y con el corazón acelerado, escuchó las voces aproximarse y penetrar en la habitación. Esperó un momento, aguantando la respiración, pero nadie se acercó a la ventana. Al darse la vuelta estuvo a punto de tropezar con los pies del hombre que se había sentado con las piernas estiradas en la butaca detrás de la cortina.

-Oh -se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca en un esfuerzo por acallar el grito-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -susurró con furia.

Lentamente, el hombre se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. -Esperándola, querida.–

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego volverlos a abrir y comprobar que seguía allí. Lord Malfoy se levantó todo lo largo que era y se puso delante de ella. A la luz de la luna que se vertía por el alto ventanal, su mirada parda se paseó por la silueta de la muchacha. Le tomó la delicada mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Sabía que no tardaría mucho.–

Hermione intentó librarse de aquella mirada hipnótica. -¿Cómo sabía que vendría?–

-Bueno -respondió razonablemente-, no sé adónde más podía ir sin tener pareja para el vals.

¡Lo sabía! Hermione se sonrojó, poniéndose furiosa. -¡Zopenco! -dijo en un susurro.

Pero él continuó sonriendo y con una facilidad tremenda le tomó la mano, la llevó por detrás de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Le agarró la otra mano y también la aprisionó junto con la primera.

-¡Lord Malfoy! ¡Déjeme ir! -Hermione le rogaba en voz baja por miedo a que la oyesen los que estaban detrás de la cortina. ¿Qué demonios quería Draco? Mientras se tranquilizaba por un lado, por el otro le asaltaron un sinfín de sensaciones.

Draco levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y con un dedo trazó una curva sobre su carnoso labio inferior.

Hermione vislumbró el brillo del deseo en sus ojos a la tenue luz de la luna.

-Malfoy, déjeme ir, por favor.–

El le sonrió indolente.

-Dentro de un momento, querida.–

Antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos, la miró a los ojos para ver el fuego reflejado en ellos.

¡Maldito sea! ¡La había engañado! Hermione intentó pensar en lo enfadada que estaba, pero todo lo que sentía era el maravilloso calor de sus labios jugando con los de ella y todas aquella sensaciones que le recorrían de arriba a abajo. Su cuerpo se derretía, en contra de su voluntad, entre sus brazos.

Finalmente, cuando Draco levantó la cabeza vio el brillo reflejado en los ojos de ella.

–¿No me irás a decir que esto no ha sido más divertido que un vals?–

Pero a Hermione no se le ocurría nada que contestar.

-¿No dices nada?–

Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente e intentó deshacerse e su abrazo, pero le resultó imposible.

Todavía sonriendo, Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Todavía no; eso ha sido el vals, todavía tenemos la cena -sus labios rozaron levemente los de ella- y te aseguro que tengo un hambre de lobo.–

Cuando él unió sus bocas en un apasionado beso, la llevó por aguas por las que nunca había navegado.

Sin embargo, él tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber dónde estaban los límites. Momentos después, ambos más serios que de costumbre, volvieron por separado al salón.

Shaoran, aunque había conseguido bailar con la mayor de sus pupilas, se resignó a pasar otra velada sin conseguir avanzar con ella. Después de la cena, la acompañó tranquilamente al salón de baile para dejarla a merced de las atenciones de sus pretendientes, no sin antes mirar con recelo a un par de ellos de dudosa reputación que tuvieron la temeridad de unirse al grupo. Había esperado poder persuadir a la Señorita Kinomoto para contemplar la luna desde la terraza, pues sabía de la existencia de un estupendo banco oculto tras un sauce que hubiera resultado muy útil para sus propósitos. Sin embargo, no se hacía ilusiones acerca de su habilidad para hacerle el amor a una mujer que estaba en ascuas con la felicidad no de una, sino de dos de sus hermanas. Por ello, se encaminó hacia el salón donde jugaban a las cartas.

De camino, pasó junto a Hermione entretenida con uno de sus usuales coqueteos. Sus ojos buscaron su mirada y ella, como si hubiera adivinado que la estaban mirando, se volvió. Shaoran le sonrió como queriendo animarla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero por un instante él vislumbró un atisbo de confusión en su mirada.

Shaoran siguió su caminó pensando que Sakura tenía un tercer problema entre manos. Por casualidad, había visto a Hermione en el momento en que ésta salía del salón de baile un rato antes, para luego verla entrar de nuevo un buen rato después, seguida a los pocos minutos de Lord Malfoy.

Al ir a entrar a la sala de cartas le asaltó de repente un pensamiento. Se volvió de nuevo hacia el salón de baile pero no estaba allí. Se trataba de Sakuno; no la había visto durante la cena. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el salón hasta donde estaba su tía Augusta, su mirada captó un movimiento cerca de una de las puertas de la terraza.

Sakuno entraba de la terraza con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su delicada mano descansaba con seguridad sobre el brazo de su hermano. Mientras los contemplaba vio cómo ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con confianza plena, como si fuera un corderito. Y Ryoma, zorro como era, le devolvió la sonrisa muy dispuesto.

Bruscamente, Shaoran se dio media vuelta para esta vez sí entrar en el salón de cartas, necesitaba un trago con urgencia.

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

s

s

Hermione aplastó de un golpe de periódico a la abeja que le zumbaba alrededor de la cabeza. Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la piedra que rodeaba el estanque del jardín de Twyford House, protegida su pálida tez por un sombrero de paja. Cualquier otra joven dama en similar postura habría parecido infantil, pero Hermione, con aquel aire nostálgico, se las arreglaba para parecer misteriosamente encantadora.

Sus hermanas estaban relajadas de forma similar. Tomoyo estaba apoyada contra la base de un gran reloj de sol, con un sombrero de pastora ocultándole el rostro y trenzando margaritas. El vestido de batista verde oscuro hacía resaltar la palidez de su semblante, dominado por los enormes ojos amatisas, en ese momento velados por un tinte de tristeza.

Sakuno estaba sentada junto a la parte de rocas y plantas alpestres, bordando un trozo de tela con visible falta de entusiasmo. Su vestido de muselina malva acentuaba la juventud de su rostro, aunque este efecto se veía disminuido por las curvas de su figura no tan de niña.

Sakura contemplaba a sus hermanas desde su posición privilegiada sobre una hamaca atada entre dos cerezos. Si su tutor la hubiera visto en ese momento, seguramente le habría gustado el sencillo vestido de muselina color ámbar que había elegido para aquel día tan cálido. La tela se ceñía a su formada figura, mientras que el escote dejaba ver la amplitud de los suaves pechos de marfil.

Las cuatro hermanas habían salido al jardín por separado, atraídas por la cálida tarde de primavera y los embriagadores perfumes de las flores que se apiñaban en los parterres.

Tomoyo suspiró largamente y, dejando a un lado su sombrero, se colocó el collar de margaritas al cuello.

-Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a mirarla y al ver que nadie le respondía continuó hablando.

-Bueno, no podemos seguir como hasta ahora, ¿no? Ninguna de nosotras va a ninguna parte.

Hermione se colocó de costado para poder ver mejor a sus hermanas.

-Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? En tu caso, Lord Eriol ni siquiera está en Londres.–

-Cierto -contestó Tomoyo-. Pero se me acaba de ocurrir que tendrá amigos aquí en Londres, me refiero a amigos que le escriban, aparte de nuestro tutor.–

Sakura sonrió.

-Hagas lo que hagas, cariño, haz el favor de explicármelo antes de provocar un escándalo. No me veo capaz de enfrentarme a nuestro tutor si me pide una explicación y no tengo ninguna.–

Tomoyo se echó a reír.

-¿Te está dando problemas?–

Pero Sakura se limitó a sonreír de tal manera que sólo Tomoyo y Hermione se percataron de ello.

-No habrá dicho nada de mí, ¿verdad? -les llegó la voz de Sakuno y bajo la mirada de sus hermanas, la más pequeña se puso colorada-. Quiero decir, de mí y de Ryoma -farfulló, mientras mostraba demasiada atención al punto de cruz.

-Afortunada tú. Tal y como están las cosas, tú eres la única que tiene el viento a su favor. Las demás estamos paradas, por una u otra razón.–

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? -inquirió Sakura-. ¿Acaso Shaoran te ha dado algún motivo para suponer que no está de acuerdo?

-Bueno -dijo Sakuno tratando de ganar tiempo-, no parece que esté del todo... contento por que nos veamos tanto.

Su relación con Ryoma Li había progresado a pasos agigantados, pues a pesar de los consejos de Shaoran y su propio sentido del peligro, Ryoma no había sido capaz de resistir la tentación que representaba Sakuno Kinomoto. Desde aquel inocente beso de la primera noche, la había llevado hasta el punto en el que le había permitido besarla otra vez, en el cenador del jardín de Lady Mailing. Sólo que aquella vez había sido Ryoma el que había llevado las riendas y Sakuno, toda inocencia, se sorprendió de su propia respuesta a las deliciosas sensaciones que se engendraron entre los dos. Sin saberlo ella, Ryoma Li se había quedado sorprendido también.

El habia intentado aplacar sus más ardientes deseos, para averiguar, como ya le había anticipado su hermano, que aquello era más fácil de imaginar que de llevar a cabo. Finalmente se había dado por vencido, pero pasaba todo el tiempo posible al lado de Sakuno, cuando no a sus pies.

Como bien había dicho Sakuno, Shaoran no estaba de acuerdo con aquella relación, aunque no por los motivos que ella imaginaba. Shaoran, conocedor del carácter de su hermano, sabía que la frustración que le producía el tener que comportarse correctamente ante las múltiples tentaciones se haría insoportable mucho antes de que él estuviera dispuesto a admitir que estaba enamorado de aquella mocosa.

Sakura, segura de los pensamientos de Shaoran al respecto, se dio cuenta de que quizá Sakuno no lo comprendería con facilidad. ¿Y cómo explicarle a la todavía inocente Sakuno las dudas de Shaoran acerca de su hermano? Pero al mirar a su hermana pequeña y ver aquella expresión de preocupación en su rostro, Sakura decidió que había llegado el momento de explicarle a su hermana que en la vida había más que lo que era obvio.

-Cariño, creo que a Shaoran lo que más le preocupa es tu buen nombre, no así la relación.–

Sakuno frunció el ceño todavía más.

-Pero, ¿por qué tiene que poner en peligro mi buen nombre el hecho de que esté con su hermano?–

Tomoyo se echó una risotada no muy propia de una dama.

-Ah, Sakuno, cariño. Vas a tener que aprender muy deprisa, querida. Nuestro tutor está preocupado porque sabe cómo es su hermano y que, en general, las damas no están seguras en su compañía.–

Aquella declaración tan directa tuvo un efecto tremendo en Sakuno, el brillo de cuyos ojos delataba la defensa a su amor ausente.

-¡Ryoma no es ni mucho menos así!–

-Oh, querida, vas a tener que quitarte esa venda de los ojos -dijo Hermione, entrando en la conversación-, No sólo es que sea así, sino que tiene la reputación de haberse especializado en ser de esa manera. Es un vividor, al igual que lo son Draco y Eriol Hamilton. Y, claro está, el mayor vividor de todos es nuestro querido tutor, el cual ha puesto sus ojos en nuestra Sakura. Los libertinos y las Kinomoto van a la par, ellos se sienten atraídos por nosotras y... bueno, nosotras por ellos. No hay por qué discutir lo que es tan obvio.–

Al ver la perturbación reflejada en el rostro de Sakuno, Sakura pensó en cómo asegurarla.

-Eso no quiere decir que el resultado final no pueda ser exactamente el mismo al que se llegaría con un hombre más conservador. Lo único que pasa es que, a este tipo de hombres les cuesta más trabajo llegar a aceptar el matrimonio como algo... deseable. El tiempo, supongo, acabará convenciéndolos; el peligro está en el entretanto.–

-Pero Ryoma no ha intentado nunca... hacerme el amor.–

-¿Quieres decir que nunca te ha besado? –preguntó Hermione sin poderlo creer.

Sakuno se sonrojó.

-Sí, lo hizo, pero yo lo besé primero.–

-¡Sakuno! -exclamaron las otras tres al unísono, y se echaron a reír sin poder parar.

-Oh, querida, creo que eres más Kinomoto de lo que pensábamos -dijo Hermione cuando por fin se hubo recuperado de la risa.

-Bueno, me gustó, ¿sabéis? -abandonando finalmente su reticencia ante las burlas de sus hermanas-. De cualquier forma, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Evitarlo? La verdad es que la idea no me parece muy divertida; me gusta bastante que me besen.–

-Los besos en sí no constituyen el problema -dijo Tomoyo-, sino lo que viene después. Eso es aún más difícil de detener.–

-Muy cierto. Pero si quieres aprender cómo mantener a un libertino a raya no me mires a mí, ni tampoco a Tomoyo; Sakura es la única que lo ha conseguido hasta ahora -Hermione se volvió a mirar hermana mayor-. Aunque sospecho que eso se debe a que nuestro querido tutor está jugando a algo más enigmático.–

Sakura se ruborizó levemente, para sonreír después de mala gana.

-Desgraciadamente, tengo que darte la razón.–

Se hizo un breve silencio, como si las cuatro hermanas sopesasen a los cuatro libertinos que habían elegido.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué estás planeando?–

-Bueno, pues, se me estaba ocurriendo que quizá debería hacer un esfuerzo para llevar las cosas a un punto crítico. Pero si hiciera lo que se espera y empezase a coquetear como una loca con todos los caballeros, Eriol no terminaría de creérselo y yo acabaría teniendo mala reputación. A mí no se me da tan bien como a Sakura.–

-Tomoyo tiene razón -dijo Sakura-. Eso no colaría -se volvió a Sakuno y añadió-. Otro problema, querida, es que estos hombres conocen todos los trucos posibles, por lo que resulta sumamente difícil engañarlos.–

-Tienes toda la razón -comentó Hermione y, volviéndose hacia Tomoyo, añadió-. Pero si no haces eso, ¿qué harás?–

Tomoyo sonrió maliciosamente.

-Creo que el papel de dama desamparada podría irme muy bien. Tendrá que ser algo muy sutil. Claro está, seguiría asistiendo a todas las fiestas pero estaría más callada y, poco a poco, dejaría entrever mi desesperación, mi corazón roto.

Sus hermanas consideraron el plan y no les pareció tan malo.

-La verdad, querida, creo que hay poco más que puedas hacer -comentó Sakura.

Tomoyo se volvió a Hermione.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con Lord Malfoy?–

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea -dijo Hermione, mirándose los dedos de los pies-. No puedo ponerle celoso; como bien dice Sakura, se conoce todos los trucos.–

Hermione lo había intentado todo para comprometer al esquivo Draco, pero el rubio

caballero parecía contemplar sus tentativas burlón, aprovechándose cada vez que Hermione cometía un error. En tales ocasiones, se manejaba con increíble eficacia, por ello la muchacha había adoptado una postura vigilante y tenía cuidado de no darle ni una oportunidad de estar a solas con ella.

-Como no puedes convencerlo de que te interesan otros caballeros, yo en tu lugar dejaría de intentarlo. Pero podrías darle a entender que, ya que se niega a proponerte en matrimonio, a ti, como joven virtuosa que eres, te resulta imposible aceptar ninguna otra oferta. Luego le dejas creer que, sintiéndolo mucho, te ves obligada a rechazarlo y a aceptar las atenciones de otro caballero -concluyó Sakura.

Hermione se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor.

-Oh, Sakura, qué plan tan maravilloso.–

-No te costará mucho -añadió Tomoyo-. ¿Cuáles son tus pretendientes más adecuados para el plan?–

-Creo que Sir Humphrey Bullard -dijo Hermione, pensativa- y el Señor Stone. Los dos son muy serios y no hay posibilidad alguna de que se enamoren de mí. Ambos me parecen bastante calculadores a la hora de elegir para el matrimonio: desean una mujer atractiva y con dinero, que no exija que le presten demasiada atención. Creo que me vendrán que ni pintados para mi farsa.–Sakura asintió.

-Parecen los adecuados.–

-¿Y qué hay de ti, Sakura? -preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa-. Ya hemos comentado cómo deberíamos seguir adelante, pero ¿qué vas a hacer tú para que nuestro tutor se doblegue?–

-Si lo supiera, queridas mías, os lo diría -dijo Sakura con una sonrisa melancólica.

Las últimas semanas habían sido una mera continuación de las infructuosas relaciones entre Su Excelencia el Duque de Twyford y la mayor de sus pupilas. Sabiendo el poder que tenía sobre ella, Sakura había evitado constantemente sus invitaciones a coquetear a solas con él. Ciertamente, en aquellas últimas semanas Sakura había estado muy ocupada vigilando a sus hermanas. No podía criticarle su ayuda y le agradecía de corazón que en tantas ocasiones dejara al margen sus propias inclinaciones para asistirla con sus hermanas.

-Si queréis que os diga la verdad, el mejor plan que se me ocurre es ayudaros a conseguir vuestros objetivos tan pronto como sea posible. Una vez libre de vosotras tres, a lo mejor nuestro querido tutor será capaz de concentrarse en mí.–

s

s

s

**¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§**

**Hola!!!**

**Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Que tendrán estas hermanas que atraen a puro libertino?**

**No dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo, donde verán sus extraños planes entrar en acción, nos vemos**

**Atte:**

**Lily-chan**


End file.
